Fairy Tail The Journey of Two Dragons
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Through pain and suffering an lost of family to brothers search for a place to call home and at the same time they carry the fate of the world within their souls. join them as they find adventure form new friendships and experience love even through their new lives in Fairy Tail but eventually their past catches up to them. (p.s cana will be paired with another oc) Discontinued :(
1. Chapter 1 Prologe

**Hey guys this is G King here welcome to my first story though a little warning if you have not seen the fairy tail anime or read the manga you don't know what the characters look like if you haven't bummer the rest your probably okay ALL RIGHT ENOUGH TALK! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!**

**(I don't own fairy tail just the oc's)**

**Fairy Tail The Journey of Two Dragons **

**Prologe**

Of all the creatures in Fiore we felt that the dragons were the most incredible creatures to ever set foot in this world. why you ask? because each one is a master of a certain element such as Fire , Metal, Wind, Electricity, Light, Darkness and Earth the list is unlimited. There were some who were special but this one was special the dragon god of war Zarthos. Most dragons mastered one element but he used multiple elements but his true was based off no element only his will to fight and protect those he cares for. His power was so unique that not even Acnologia the legendary black dragon in the Book of Apocalypse could absorb his power.

but as the century's flew on by he knew eventually some would try to use his power for evil.

Ti'll one day a family of wizards caught his intrest each member were full of magic users sworn to keep peace. He appeared before them and told them his name and what he was and what was at stake and what will happen. After accepting these conditions zarthos taught a few members of the family magic but only the ones that had true potential and a willing heart of courage.

after the task was done he split his soul into twelve shards each one held a piece of his power a few of the shards were given to the family while the rest scattered across the land until the day that they were needed. soon this story will mainly focus on two brother as find adventure form new friendships experience love and their determination will tested.

**To be continued **

** Next time Descending to magnolia **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE GIVE A ME A REVEIW OR TWO THANK YOU!**

I know this is short but it will get better


	2. Chapter 2 Decending to Magnolia

** Second chapter you will read about Drake and Goliath Furry which are the OC's of my story ENOUGH TALK LETS GO!**

**(Chapter two Descending to Magnolia)**

Just couple mile outside the city of Magnolia

There were two people sleeping and one them got up and started walking towards the other one that was still sleeping. Then he said "good morning sleeping bear here's your wake up call please get your ass up"...no response he then started kicking him , slapping him poking him he even tried tickling him still no response.

"All right" he started charging electricity in the palm of his right hand and grabbed the left guys foot. one touch the guy flew high up in the air screaming way high the other guy whistled "wow that's a new record" he said stepping out of the way the he zapped crashed into the ground creating a hole the size of his body. he shot out of the hole and grabbed the other guy buy the collar "**what the hell Drake!?" "**morning" he replied back "why do you keep doing that!?"

"you weren't waking up so I gave you a little jolt" he said with an evil smile. the guy letted go of drake " I hate you" "love you to now come on were almost their "

**a few minutes later**

"All right time to head out" "about time to" said Drake as their were leaving. Drake Furry was tall and skinny but not bone skinny he had short spikey hair that was a ghost blue color with four out of place streaks two of them were white and the other two were red. his eyes were dragon like a mixture of tannish brown and blood red . He was wearing dark blue pants ,brown running shoes, orange finger less training gloves and he was also wearing a red sleeveless shirt under his signature gray jacket on the back of the jacket is a white skull with two swords on each of its sides in the middle of a large purple circle his age 18 he is supposed to be 22 but its a long story.

Walking next to him is Drakes little brother Goliath he was just about as tall like drake. His hair was brown and very short he was slightly more muscular and he also had dragon like eyes except they green. he wears oak green shorts but for some reason he didn't wear any shoes. he also wears a green shirt under his own signature jacket but its white on the back of it was the head of an orange dragon above it was a red symbol that means courage and two little black demons facing opposite directions.

**And then**

"Hey G" "what?" goliath said in a bad mood he was still upset with drake "what is that thing your carrying your carrying on your back?" "oh this" he said pointing to the rock on his back "its repairing metal"

"huh?" "repairing metal is a very rare type of that restores weapons and key when we get to fairy tail i'll be able to fix our weapon keys.

"Wait you can repair them?" "yeah" Drake had a confused look on his face "ho come I don't know this?". Goliath smircked "I secretly read those forbidden books from time to time" " you read ?" drake was laughing his face off " that laugh is fake" "its real!" "no its not and besides you never pay attention to what I do with my free time" "so your saying you can repair our weapon keys?" "were you even paying attention? **Yes!**" said annoyed " besides I only have enough to for two so just head's up pick a key I already picked on"

Suddenly Goliath started to sniff the air and after two sniffs after that he looked over to his brother and said " hey you smell that ?" then drake sniffed the air and started drooling " oh yeah" but when they look forward there was a town in the distance. Pretty soon they were running so fast they were making a huge cloud of dust.

While they were running they were both screaming "**FOOOOOOOOOD!**". (if your wondering why they haven't been eaten for two days)

**( Goliaths P.O.V. )**

"About time we found a town I'm starving" I said with star in my eyes because I knew exactly what wanted to eat " don't keep your keep your guard down " drake sound concerned "yeah I know" but in the corner of my eye I noticed there was something in an alley and I started walking towards it.

**( Drakes P.O.V. )**

I finally saw a restaurant " hey bro we found one"..."huh?" I looked and he was gone just disappeared "hey where'd he go?!" I scanned the area and saw goliath crouching in front of an alley way. I walked over just to see what he was doing " what the heck are you doing?" " um brother " "huh" "this guys not moving."

**To be continued**

Next time Chapter 3 New friends and new adventures

**so the next chapter they 'll meet natsu and the others plus you'll see a little preiview of their power **

until next time please tell me how I am doing and wright a few reviews

G King Out!


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hey Guys chapter three is finely Here !**  
**"( I Don't own fairy tail )**

Chapter 3 New Friends and new adventures  
" what? " Drake said totally confused " this guy isn't moving " Goliath said pointing to pink spiked haired dude wearing a white scale patterned scarf along with a sleveless gold trimmed black waist coat and white knee-length trousers. " Hey check it out there's a blue cat right next to him " drake pointed " I did not see that " both the guy and cats faces were on the ground .

" Hey you guys alright ? " drake asked and we heard one faint word from both of them " hungry " " why do i feel such pity towards these two " " because its weird " goliath replied " well were gonna eat anyways so we better take them with us " a sweat drop appeared on drake " "I gonna regret this"

**A few minutes later**

" i regret it " drake said in an angry tone " phew were stuffed thanks for the food " " aye sir " said a satisfied duo " speak for your selves you almost made us broke " said goliath with a depressed look on his face " sorry we never introduced ourselves I'm Natsu " " and I'm Happy" nice to meet you both I'm Drake and this is my little brother goliath but sometimes people call him g for short " " hey" goliath said giving them both a peace sign " so are both of you wizards?" natsu asked " actually yeah we are " " which guild are you in " happy said wolfing down a fish.

" were not part of a guild at least not yet but we've been on the road for seven years now and are hoping to find this one guild in pecticular "  
" whoa seven years that"s a long time" natsu said taking a drink out of his drink " which guild though? " happy said finished eating a fish.

" Fairy Tail " Drake replied

"really because were members" "wait" "your members of fairy tail?". Goliath said eyes wide open along with drake

"yep " happy exclaimed showing his mark and natsu showing his mark as well. " please take us back with you! " drake and goliath screamed happily " yeah sure me and my team just finished a job and are heading back right now meet us by the other side of town "

**Then another few minutes later**

" where are they!" goliath whined and drake brought out his pocket watch " huh they should be here by now " goliath raises his head and see's a stream of smoke then he sniffs the air "hey bro i smell trouble" yeah I smell it to lets go! " " right behind ya " and with that they ran towards where the smoke was.

**In the middle of town**

Natsu and his team were currently surounded by bandits a couple of them charged at Natsu **" Fire Dragon iron fist ! "** his fist became covered in fire hitting them and sending them both flying but currently natsu was exsausted he was huffing and puffing along with the rest of his team " man there's to many of them ". The leader of the bandits laughed " what are you going to do now the swarm has over comed you now! your all finished!"

"crap I'm out of power " Grey said " I'm afraid that i have no magic power as well " Erza said "same here " " me to " Lucy and Wendy added

**( Natsu's P.O.V )**

Suddenly they appeared Goliath landed a clean uppercut on the leader followed by Drake kicking him into a building. everyone was surprised and utterly speechless " hey! who the hell are you! " one of the bandits demanded.

Drake smircked and said " you have two choices one get the hell out of here or two to get to them" he said pointing to us " you gotta go through us " " but in our terms " Goliath began cracking his nuckles " we kick your asses ".

All the bandits laughed " there's no way they can beat us there's ten thousand of us and only two of them " then they both turned around and looked at each other both with dissapointed looks on their faces.

" Well what do think? " goliath asked his brother " we tried but no dice " they both looked turned to the surrounding them " yep lets get this over with goliath replied and both took their fighting poses back to back goliath raised both of his fists while drake had one fist down and the other one in the air crouched down.

pretty soon the bandits charged Drake made the first move **"** **Sky Dragon rage hurricane! "** suddenly a giant serpent like dragon made out of wind appeared above him it then roared sended a bunch of bandits flying with a blast of wind into a couple buildings.

"my turn **Dragon crusher!** " Goliath slammed his fist in the ground creating a massive wave of energy and hitting his target's " I couldn't believe what i was seeing they were now using fists and legs to fight the remaining bandits and these guys didn't use any more magic and even against so many opponet's in only five minutes they won.  
**( P.O.V Over )**

"The bandits were all piled up and unconcious on top of the pile were Drake and Goliath both with satisfied looks " we warned them" "yeah no kidding " " holy crap we forgot ". " Hey are you guys okay?! " drake said while jumping off the pile and running towards them " yeah were okay you saved our hides " natsu said out of breath " are the two new recruits you were talking about? erza said stepping forward " yep " natsu said with a smile putting both of his hands on both of their shoulders " Erza meet Drake and Goliath our new future guild mates".

**To be continued**

**Well guys hope you like this chapter tell next time G King signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**G King in the house! Here's chapter 4 so you guys enjoy ( p.s there will be a fight just be patient)**

**Chapter 4 camp**

After a couple of hours passed the sun finally set disappearing over the mountains until the next day currently everyone was all together around a camp fire and by the morning they'll arrive in the city of Magnolia where the fairy tail guild awaits both Drake and Goliath.

Currently they were both wolfing down food with Natsu while happy as usual was eating more fish " man i love camping out and having a good time " " you said it " drake gave his brother a high five " um hello? " they turned around and saw Wendy and from what we can tell by the expression of her face she was a little nervous " hi my name is Wendy marvel" goliath smiled and said " pleasure to meet you I'm Goliath Furry and this is my older brother Drake " " hi is there anything you need? "

" yeah actually i just wanted to say thank you for helping us " she bowed " no need for that please were more than happy enough to help anybody in need " drake replied "why's that? " she asked curious " because that's what our mentor did " " what was his name? " " we will tell you just not right now " " oh okay "

"well now that were here we never properly introduced ourselves I'm E-" " Eraza scarlet also known as Titania the queen of the fairy's and one of fairy tails S class wizard we know who you are" Goliath cut her off and surprising her that they knew that much about her " I'm impressed that you have a lot of knowledge what else did you hear " goliath smircked " i also herd that the way you fight is really good " care to spar with me once in a while? " " sure i have a few people in mind that I want to fight" she returned a smirk right back at him " good i look forward to it "

Seeing that something might happen drake quickly ended the conversation " okay lets introduce ourselves "

"all right i'll start off I'm Lucy Heartfilla " then a little cat like happy soke up except she was white and wore clothes " I'm Carla " " hey why's that guy have no clothes on? " drake pointed to Grey who was wearing just his underwear " What! where they go!? " who then started looking for his clothes " oh grey " natsu exclaimed " he just has a striping habit that's all ".

" So drake , goliath what have you been doing if I may ask?". Drake told them how he and his brother were on the road for seven years looking for Fairy Tail and hoping to join and start a new life. " I see " Erza said trying to understand the story she was just told " what did you do for money? " grey asked " bounty hunting and i know we got paid as long as we had clothes still on " drake said and continued to look for his clothes again.

" wow seven years on the road by your selves just to join a guild that's kind of sad though " said wendy and lucy thought of a question " hey can i ask you guys something? " " go ahead " drake replied before taking a drink. " Don't you two have a family? "after hearing that question they both got quiet and their heads were looking down on the ground then goliath wen't inside of his tent to get some sleep. " our family is dead " drake said with a sad look when the rest of the group heard his answer they were utterly shocked and lucy utterly felt terrible " I'm so sorry " " no its okay you didn't know " he said giving her a hug " please don't beat yourself up over it " he letted her go "allright good night guys" he said going in his tent.

" They must have had a pretty hard life " said grey " if they don't want to tell us that's fine just give them time " erza stated " now lets all turn in for tonight we'll getting up early so get plenty of rest" with that the group went to sleep

**Later that night**

Goliath was awake and something was bothering him " couldn't sleep ether huh? " Drake put a hand on his little brothers shoulder and took a seat right next him " yeah " " something the matter? " " i .. i don't know bro I'm just worried that's all " " is ti about Fairy Tail? ".

" Yes I'm just scared I know were gonna make new friends but " " but what? " " I don't want anybody else to die " and slowly tears started to form in his eyes " every single person who tried to help us died I freaking swear that i will defend our friends and our new family what ever it takes" then the tears started pouring out harder " even if it costs my own life I won't let anybody else **die!** " " bro I'm with you i also swear on my life as well" " thank you " " come on lets go get some sleep".

**To be continued  
**

**pretty soon there will be a fight i assure you all **

**until next time G King out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys G King here here's chapter 4 and some bad guys so now shut up ! and lets go!**

**Chapter Four Monster Ambush!**

**( I Don't own Fairy Tail )**

**The next morning**

Everyone was walking and they were almost at Magnolia and Fairy Tail awaited Drake and Goliath it was a nice morning and everything was calm. Then all of the sudden drake had erza had a feeling that something or somebody was watching them. Then two cloaked figures appeared in front of them one was super tall and other was midget sized .

Surprised that the unknown figures appeared everyone was ready to fight Erza brought out her swords, Lucy was ready to reach one of her keys, Gray took his maker stance, Natsu and Wendy were ready to attack while Drake and Goliath took their fighting stances. " Who are You!? " erza demanded then the figures removed their cloaks the tall figure looked like a fat humanoid iguana that had two tails, a fat belly and was wearing nothing but pants . The midget's face was a crab he had on a short jacket along with shorts and unusual w shaped hat one of his arms was human while the other was a crab claw and he had a scorpion tail.

The group was utterly speechless " what are those thing's " grey said totally creeped out then the fat iguanaspoke up " meh im Garp " then the little one giggled and raised his human hand up " **ha!** and Karp nightey night **Knockout Scream !" **slowly a mouth started to open on the palm his hand and leted a very loud ear shattering scream and after it stopped erza,lucy,natsu,happy,carla,wendy and grey all fainted all except drake and goliath.

' Hey ! are okay? " goliath said worryingly " there alright there just unconscious " drake stated and goliath let out a sigh of relief " phew "

Then karp started laughing hystericly " ha! karp never forget opponent! " " and garp never forget either " .

Seeing them again drake was disapointed and sort of disgusted " you guys again? " " **ha!** **you surprised !?** " " no we wish you were both dead your annoying and um" " you won't shut up? " " yeah that's it " drake said giving his little brother a thumbs up for finishing his statement.

After hearing that garp and karp were angry as all hell " that's it I'm going to kill that guy who tore my lips off! " " ha! cool that's leaves the little smart ass to me " " huh what did I do? " goliath said totally lost.

Garp then locked eye's with drake and ran off into the forest to fight leaving his little brother to fight Karp " **ha**! were gonna party with you two " " jeez do you ever shut up? ".

**To be continued**

**Hey guys G King here yeah I know this chapter is a little short but the next two you'll get to read their power**s

**(pretty much since you can't see it )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys G King here sorry i haven't been able to wright i have been busy and have been having family issues so as an apology here two new chapter's full of fighting and now you'll get a taste of Drakes power now lets Fight!**

* * *

previously on fairy tail two monsters ambushed the group and knocking them out cold now Drake and Goliath have to fight these monsters to protect their lives and their new friends lives hang in the balance as well.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Monster Fight Part one:**

**Drake VS Garp the unstable**

Drake and Garp found a small field in the forest to fight " this place looks alright " drake exclaimed " meh it'll do " garp grumbled and he slapped his stomach **" Slime** **Ball!** " he then spitted out a huge ball made out of slime aimed right at drake who then raised his hand** " Sky Dragon Wind Wall! " **then a wall made out of air appeared in front of drake and and blocking the attack.

Garp slapped his stomach again** " Slime Ball Gatling! " **this time garp rabidly spitted hundreds of slime balls and seeing a open opportunity drake jumped in the air dodging the attack "** Sky Dragon Cyclone Fist " **he lunged forward with a his fist inside a drill made out of air then garp grumbled** " Slime Body "**. when drake's punch hit garp his body turned to slime and started attaching itself to his arm and started to drain his magic noticing this drake jumped backwards to where was standing and started slapping off the slime on his arm " aw yuck what kind of magic is this? " " **Slime Magic** " answered a very large puddle of slime that began shaping itself back into garp " this magic allows the to shape any parts of his body into a weapon and the user is able to take various forms and just as you probably figured out my body is made out slime as well and those who touch it their magic is absorbed and now **Slime Hammer**! " both of his hands shaped into giant hammers started hammering the ground.

Drake kept dodging the attacks as best as he could but he was having a hard time doing it then he got hit and was send flying into a tree. even though it hurt like hell drake bucked up and ignored the pain and got up (" holy crap that hurt but man he was't kidding he is able to turn his body a weapon and even if a i am able touch him that slime will just absorb my magic think! ") " huh your surprised aren't you?" garp smirked " your the first one in years to withstand my slime and live " " well I'm flattered but I am curious how did you get your lips back i ripped it off " drake said pointing to garp's mouth? "

"oh that i just stitched it back on " garp showed him the stitches that was around his entire mouth "** that's just weird!** " drake said creeped out . garp then got angry " you know what screw you! " he stomped on the ground and started glowing dark green " now garp's angry! **Sludge Fist!** " garp extended his arm and fist started to get bigger and it shot forward but drake dodged it " nice try " garp grumbled now the fist was tracking him until it hit drake sending him flying into a bunch of rocks.

garp's fist retracted back to him ' now to finish you off!" his body now started to glow purple and then grumbled " **Slime Clones** " after saying that four puddle's of slime started to glow also and began getting bigger and shaping into garp clones.

Drake just stood there shocked because now it was five against one now and the odds were on there side or was it? " what are you gonna do now punk your finished! " the group of garp yelled and then slapped there stomachs '"**Slime Gatling times five ! followed by Slime fist Barrage! " **they were now rapidly spiting hundreds of slime balls and four massive fists were heading straight toward drake who only smircked " This!** Sky Dragon Rage Hurricane! " **and then a giant serpent like dragon made out of wind appeared above him and released a roar that shook the ground and blown away the fists and made the slime balls hit there users instead. the other garps blew up and garp just got hit in the face with his own attack and after getting up and realizing this he was really pissed " **that's it! I'm through messing around! raagh! " **the ground was no shacking and garps body started to expand and get bigger he then grew two more arms and they were huge. after the transformation was done garp was now twenty feet tall and he now had the appearance of a massive golem and drake was just blown away " oh come on! ( where's little bro when you need him he could take this guy easily because he can turn into a massive monster to) " " this is my ultimate power** Slime Golem!** "

" uh yeah that is pretty cool but your just bigger target now " " oh yeah well here's a little saying the bigger they are the more bones they break " **Slime Fist barrage!** " his fist's were now shooting at drake and all he could do was dodge and think. the first idea he had was to jump on his body and him punch himself but that backfired " really that's one of the many oldest tricks in the book " garp said grabbing hold of drake and threw him on the ground " dang it i thought that idea would work " " what did you expect you can't win this fight now die! " garp slammed all four of his arms on the ground " **Slime Wave!** " then a giant wave of slime erupted from the ground and it was taking out everything in its way. "( no i can't block that with my wind plus i can't even touch him )" then he got an idea " oh my god i can't believe i forgot about it " he then leaned his head back and started sucking in silver colored flames and when garp saw this he knew what that was.

" **Fire Dragon Nova flames!** " and then breathed silver fire at the wave causing it to harden and shatter and then garp started to get desperate " **Slime Hammer!** " two of his arm shaped into to giant hammers again except they were ten times bigger but drake knew just right trick he jumped up into the air in the hammers swinging directions " **Fire Dragon close combat!** " his right fist then became covered in silver fire and so did his left leg he then punched the hammer coming from the left followed by a hard firey kick to the right hammer and after that they shattered.

garp was now terrified realizing now he will lose drake then smirked again " heh now I'm going to end this " he then started running towards garp. " ( no i can't lose to this punk!) " " wind in left hand and fire in my left hand combine! he once again jumped high up in the air this time really high and had both of his hands together

" **Dragon of War Secret art! Meteor Storm Strike!** " suddenly a meteor was falling from the sky and two dragons were spinning around it one of made out of wind while the other one was made out of fire. Garp was now trembling in fear he tried to run but he couldn't move and saw why " no my legs got hardened dam you! **Slime Cannon ! **" he spited out a giant slime ball thirty time the size of the meteor but it was useless the meteor went right trough it and crashed into garp creating a giant explosion.

After the smoke cleared the small field that they were fighting on was now a massive crater and garp was right in the middle " meh i lost " garp grumbled his last dying words before his body started to glow and transformed into a small orb that slowly turned to was exhausted that last attack drained the last of his magic energy he landed back on the ground and took a seat " holy crap that fight took longer than i thought but wow grandpa wasn't kidding it does take a a lot out of you i better go to brother" with that he got up and started running in Goliath's direction "( come on g please be alive!) "

**To be continued **

**alright guy here's another fight up next that's apart of my apology **

**Next time Goliath VS Karp the mad**


	7. Chapter 7

**G King in the house! Here's Chapter seven now you'll get to see some of Goliath's war dragon powers alright enough talk start reading!**

**Chapter 7 Monster Fight:**

**Round 2**

**Goliath VS Karp the mad**

**Around the same time drake was fighting Garp Goliath was fighting Karp.**

Drake and Garp ran off into the woods to fight leaving his little brother to fight for himself goliath knew he had to fight and had only two objectives one to protect his friends and two turn crab face into grinded meat. he looked over to natsu and the other's only to see that they were still unconscious he had to act quickly " hey karp? " " **huh what!?** " " I have a request " " **name it!** " " before we get started let me do something for friends " " what are you gonna pray for them? " " no " he firmly stated then karp started to scratch his head to think " fine do it! " " thank you ".

Goliath turned around and putted both of his fists together and they started to glow bright red "** Dragon life armor!** " then a red pyramid shaped barrier started forming around the group when it was finished they started to awaken." Ha! a sealing spell what a waste you could have used it on me " karp exclaimed " you got good eyes it is a sealing spell it only lasts when the user breaks the spell and it can remain there as long as live" " such a shame its pointless " " what are you talking about? " " friends are useless ".

Goliath turned around a little angry " you say that but what about Garp? " " he's nothing but a tool for me to use " " huh pitiful i actually feel sorry because your weak " after karp heard those words he was furious " Screaming Demon! " he released a high pitch scream that was so loud goliath had to cover his ears (" holy shit its so loud! does he ever shut up ") the scream was so loud and painful goliath dropped his guard letting karp open to attack because he was right in front of him with a evil smile.

"**Multiple** **stabbings!** " karp repeatedly kept stinging golitah with his scorpion tail " **Dragon's Claw!** " goliath sliced off karp's tail clean off with blood gushing in the air causing him to scream in scream in pain and jumped back to where he was standing before.

Natsu and the others woke up and shocked to see that they were in a barrier and also worried after seeing Goliath was fighting against karp severely wounded and losing a lot of blood " goliath are you alright!? " natsu yelled out " yeah I'm okay " " but goliath your hurt " Wendy exclaimed " and where's drake " erza said looking around " he's fighting the other one isn't he " Gray stated " yep" goliath answered " whats the meaning of this why are in barrier " erza demanded an answer ".

" Because you won't get in our way " " why? " " lets just say our magic can sometimes hurt people but not purpose and i putted the barrier their " " let us out so we can help you " " **no!** " they were shocked after hear that " i have seen to much blood spilled ** I'm going to protect my friends so bring it on ugly! **" goliath took his fighting stance "** HA! friends are worthless!** " " **no their not!** " that drew the last straw " **Dragon Red Barrage! **" he threw a red orb that multiplied into hundreds of miniature orbs that were exploding on impact "** Scream Shield! **" karp screamed out loud creating a wall made out of sound and blocked the rest of the explosions " **Screaming Demon!** " once again karp released another loud scream that caused goliath to cover his ears again because they were hurting like crap just by listening to it (" how the hell am i going to keep fighting like this? ").

"**Psycho Punches!** " karp then started firing rabid fired punches at goliath " followed by **Multiple Stabbings!** " this time karp was now rapidly stinging hims with three scorpion tails relentlessly "** Dragon Bullet Punch!** " goliath landed a clean punch on karp's left cheek and sending him flying five feet away. " what the hell i thought that i got rid of your tail? " " **Ha! **sucker i was just pretending to be in pain when my tail gets cut off three takes its place " " that magic you use its called **Psycho's Madness** am i correct? " " hmph smart moroni see " "for your information this moron secretly reads a lot in the library" "**Ha! yeah right! **".

" care to find out? **Dragon Crusher!** " he slammed his fist into the ground creating a giant wave of energy that was heading towards karp who jumped into the air and three lacrima circles appeared ont he tips of his tails " **Knife Needles!** " needles the size of knives started to shoot out of the lacrima's but goliath still had plenty of tricks up his sleeves he put both of the palm of his hands together and started charging green energy " **Dragon Garuda!** " he released a green energy blast from both of his hands and obliterated the needles and hitting its target. The blast created a large cloud of smoke and karp jumped out landing back on the ground " **Ha!** what was that my grandmother could create a better attack than that! " karp leaned his head back " **Scream Blast!** " he then released a high pitched scream made out of energy.

Goliath didn't even try to dodge he just stood there and before the blast could hit him he took off his jacket and threw it in the barrier " are crazy get out of the way! " natsu yelled out but instead of dodging it he had a wide smirk across his face " just watch " he said determined. the blast hit goliath right on the money and creating a massive explosione along with a massive dust cloud the group was utterly shocked that goliath lost " no! " natsu yelled in anger " there's no way anybody could survive an attack like that gray stated " heh he done " karp said satisfied. then everybody attention was caught when they heard a low laugh and it got louder each second " what was that crab face you said i was weak well look who's talking! " the laughing got even louder and everybody was just utterly speechless and as the dust cleared it revealed goliath who was still standing with a big wide grin and his shirt was ripped to shreds " well play time is over " he said ripping off the rest of his shirt revealing his very muscular upper body.

" **Lets dance! **" goliath then started running towards karp " **Scream Bullets! **" karp then started screaming bullets made out of sound " **Dragon Zoom! **" goliath's body started to glow green and he was starting to faster too fast for the bullets to hit and the next thing you know he's right behind karp " **Red wrecker!** " then firing a red orb hitting karps back. goliath then jumped into the air "** Dragon Crash!** " and landed on karps back creating cracks in the ground afterward jumping back to where he was standing while karp was still having a hard time standing up "** you bastard! Scream Needles!** " after he said that nothing question marks appeared all over natsu and his friends all except goliath. " what's going on! " karp yelled in confusion and looked behind him only to see his tails tied into a knot " when did you? " then he remembered when goliath landed on him " **smart moron!** ".

After hearing that goliath had enough " you know what im getting tired of this " then his entire right arm started to glow green and radiating red energy " in fact I'm **pissed off! **" he yelled charging at karp with his right arm in the air **" Dragon of war Secret art! " **" **no! not yet! Sreaming Demon!** " karp once again emitted a ear shattering scream but was shocked to see that goliath was still coming for him. but scream was hurting goliath's ears but he just ignored the pain because their was only one thing on his mind ( " just shut the hell up already!") "** Green Omega Destroyer!** " goliath punched karp right the face and created a massive green colored explosion with red smoke resulting the ground to shake and natsu and the group lost their balance as they watched the rest of the explosion.

It eventually stopped and the barrier disappeared which meant somebody won erza was beginning to requip her swords and gray got his maker stance ready when the smoke finally cleared at last everybody was ready to fight.

Goliath was still standing and his entire right arm was covered in scars and he was bleeding and karp was on the ground and his body started to glow " dam you " he spoke his last words then his body transformed into a glowing orb and slowly burned to ash and blew away along with the wind.

Goliath was so happy and proud that he was able to protect his friends. he then turned around and they were running towards him " are y- you okay/ " he then fell on his back on the ground. natsu and his friends quickly ran to his side and Wendy began to heal him he breathing was very heavy and was very pale to to the lost of so much blood and Drake made it in time to help wendy save his little brother.

**To be continued **

**Wow longest chapter so far in this story**

**well that's my apology and next time you will meet the antagonist's AKA the enemy's**

**next time chapter 8 the Crimson Shadow**

**until next time G King out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's G King here lets get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 8 The Crimson Shadow**

Its been a whole hour ever since the group were ambushed and some of them were on edge especially Erza. They were waiting to to hear about Goliath's condition and Wendy went to them to tell them the news " wendy how is he? " Natsu asked and group looked at her for good news " he's unconscious and thank's to Drakes help we managed to seal the wounds but he's lost a lot of blood and right now its not looking to good " she said with her head down and on the verge of tears " you did what you could child " Carla tried to comfort her. " hey natsu give me hand " drake asked who was trying to hold up his bandaged up brother arm over his shoulder and natsu put his other arm over his shoulder " are we any where near the city? " " yeah were almost there " Gray answered.

" once we get him to the guild goliath can get proper treatment and he'll need blood transfusion as well " wendy stated " alright lets go " Lucy exclaimed but before they could take a single step forward erza was right in front of them with her sword drawn and pointing at drake " were not going anywhere not until you tell us what were those creatures that attacked us and how do they know that type of magic?! ".

Drake was starting to get angry but calmed himself down " to answer your question those monster belonged to the dark guild Crimson Shadow " " that doesn't answer my question why are they after you?" " look we'll explain everything once we get to -" " no" erza cutted drake off " your going to tell us everything my guild mates almost died! " that pulled the last straw " oh yeah well **my little brother almost died protecting them and your sorry ass now get out our way so we can save him! **" that putted erza in her place " lets go " natsu said as they began to walk " aye sir! " Happy exclaimed flying over them. afterwards erza caught up with them and was glaring at drake " just so we are clear your not off the hook not yet at least " drake shrugged " whatever " he said and were on there way to the Fairy Tail guild.

**some where in the far north**

of Fiore their was a mountain with a giant storm cloud above it inside of some rocks there were giant metal rod's absorbing the electricity that was emitting from the clouds and top of the mountain there was a massive castle that was practically a fortress and inside was the dark warlord and master of the Crimson Shadow guild Cronos the red king. he was twelve feet tall and a very muscular man that was wearing heavy armor that was tainted red like blood and his squared shaped helmet that had two silver curved horns on each side. outside of his office was a man wearing silver light medium armor and he wore a unusual crest shaped helmet that had a three blades in the middle right in the front. a hooded minion approached him with a scroll " is this the report? " yes general Razar " the minion replied and giving him the scroll " dismissed " razar said the minion nodded and left.

Razar opened the door and cronos was siting in his desk drinking a glass of red wine. razar approached him " master cronos " cronos set his glass down and looked forward " what is it razar? " " i have the report master " " very well report " " yes " razar replied and opened the scroll " the two monster's that we sent Karp the mad and Garp the unstable have been defeated " " well they were good while they lasted and if i had to guess the boy's were responsible " " yes they failed to retrieve the dragon shards from both of them however now according to our source's from the south they succeeded in finding Fairy tail " " hm that guild will surely give us problem's in the future now getting the shards that hey have will be more of a challenge indeed and razar how long until we establish communication's with the the other dark guilds? " he asked " in about two hours or less but it will be done " " very good dismissed " " yes master " razar said bowing and cronos giving him a nod then left.

Cronos picked up his glass and took a drink out of it then chuckled " so you got new allies it won't matter they will die anyways just like those before " he took another drink ' and once the all the pieces are together this world and everything in it will be ours " he said finishing off the last of his wine that was in the glass.

**To be continued**

**next time as they try to make there new life in fairy tail the enemy will eventually make there move just not yet**

**Next time The rising and New Acquaintances**

**So what do you guys think the master of crimson shadow is cronos got the name from Greek mythology**

** also found out what Goliath means its christian for giant and drake means snake or dragon**

**also be sure to give me a few reviews much appreciate it and until next time **

**G King out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**G King in the house! here's chapter 9 fellows so enjoy**

**I don't Fairy Tail just my OC's**

**Chapter 9 New acquaintances**

Cronos was standing in a room with six large circles engraved in the stepped on one of the circles " Razar are communications established? " " yes master " he nodded then the other five circles began to glow and five hooded figures appeared on each of the other circles " welcome my friends are we all here? " they all nodded and cronos began to call out there names " master Marick Ra of Dark Flame, master Warg of Wounded Werewolf ,master Zack of Gate Licth, master Maroon of Wailing Ghosts and Valacota of The Frozen Fiend now that were all have forged an alliance do you know what our first objective is? " is it to locate the remaining dragon shards? ".zack said with his arms crossed " yes " " b-but wha-what about the boys s-surely they will get in our way " maroon said nervously and chewing on his fingers.

" they shall be dealt with I assure you that " cronos stated " are agreement when it is done right? " marick asked out of curiosity " of course you will all be promised places in our new world that shall be born " " good to hear the magic council was getting annoying anyways " warg growled " yes but all of you focus your efforts will be to locate the remaining shards? " and what the boys? " valacota said enviously " I have something in mind but if you want to go after them go right on ahead but remember what your duties are understood? " " yes " they all answered " now leave " with that the holograms of figures vanished along with the circles that stopped glowing. " good i can feel it now one last war for everything and of course where there's war there will also be a little death ".

At the city of Magnolia as usual in the fairy tail guild everybody's spirit's were high and happy just having a good time Elfman as usual kept bragging on what it means to be a real man, Droy was wolfing down meat, and so on but all that changed when the door's burst open everyone looked to see who it was most likely team Natsu returning from their mission. everyone about to welcome back their fellow guild mates but were shocked because Wendy was running towards the infirmary with natsu helping out a stranger that was injured over his arm and another stranger helping him out.

Everyone was wondering what was going on and Makarov instantly caught his attention and Erza came forward " what happened? " master i'll explain everything that happened " everyone gathered around the table where erza was telling makarov how Drake and Goliath helped out natsu and how they helped took down bandits with ease then finally leading up to point where they were ambushed by monsters that had very unusual yet powerful magic and how the brothers fought the monsters and defeated them with their very own unique type of magic.

" so basically there both Dragon slayers? " Gajeel asked " from what we witnessed yes " Drake is a Sky Dragon slayer like me " wendy chimed in " yeah but how come we saw fire in the distance where he was fighting? " Lucy said trying to figure it out " can't a dragon slayer have more than one element? " " no don't forget dragon slayer magic is a lost magic even if they did the caster wouldn't handle it they usually die or turn into a dragon by now " natsu stated "Igneel told me about " " Metalicana told me the same thing " " so did Grandeeney " gajeel and wendy added.

" but how come drake knows two elements? " happy asked while eating a fish " maybe he was raised by dragons? " " we will find out soon enough just not right now at least " makarov stated " hang on a second don't dragon slayers have an element based properties? " gray said wearing only his boxers " hey put on freakin clothes! " gajeel yelled " ahh! where they go?! " gary screamed in embarrassment " right here my beloved " Juvia popped out of no where and holding his clothes. " but goliath didn't use fire or anything " " natsu exclaimed " erza are you sure goliath is a dragon slayer to? " " from what we saw yes " " he is dragon slayer but i've never heard of a none elemental dragon slayer before " lucy stated " there magic is a mystery indeed but our questions will be answered " makarov said taking a drink of his beer " everyone may i have your attention please as of right now nobody will ask our guests any questions until they are ready is that clear? " " yes! " they all replied.

**In the infirmary**

Goliath was sound asleep in bed while drake and wendy just finished patching him up and along with his blood transfusion " that should do it " wendy said tying the last bandage on his right arm the one that's covered in more scars " aw don't worry about him he'll be back up real soon i guarantee you that " drake added and put a hand on his brother's shoulders " your a real big help I'm the only one around here that specializes in healing magic " " well that's just one of my blessings i have given " " um drake? " " yeah " " thank you for protecting us " " i told ya before don't thank us were more than happy to help any friend in need '" wendy then noticed drake was in pretty bad shape himself " okay your turn " " I'm okay " " okay or not I'm making sure ' she stated an started to examine drake's injury's.

" hey you have another room right? " " yeah we do have another room " " well could we move some times when g asleep he can get a little noisy " " i don't see why not " she stopped healing him and went to other room in the infirmary leaving goliath alone in the room to sleep. Slowly the door opened and Mira entered the room quietly with a tray of food ready for him when he woke up. she was just about to leave until something caught her eye. something was glowing on goliath she went over to him and saw what was glowing on the middle of his chest it was a mark of a small dragon it had four wings a horn on its head and it was standing on two legs. goliath started to wake up and as he was slowly awakening the mark slowly disapearred until it was gone. " where where am I? " he said opening his eyes and checking out his surroundings " your in fairy tail " mira answered and goliath looked at her direction when they got a better view of each other their eye's locked. Mira just couldn't look away she just kept staring at his light green slint eyes never in her life has she seen eyes like that it was like looking at a real dragon right in the eye. but she felt that just by looking through his eyes that he's been through a lot of pain. pain and guilt that he was trying to hide but at the same time he was trying not to forget. after a few minutes of staring at each other until goliath stopped the silence " where's my brother? " that broke mira out of her trance " huh? oh I'm sorry what i wasn't listening " " where's my brother? " he asked once again.

" he's being treated in another room " " is he okay?" " yes he's fine " " what about the others are they alright? " she nodded " yes there all safe thanks to the both of you ". goliath let loose a huge sigh of relief after hearing her answer " thank god " he said further sliding into his bed " oh right i didn't introduce myself I'm Goliath Fury at your service " he said bowing his head to show respect witch surprised her for only a second " nice to meet you my name is Mirajane Strauss but everyone calls me Mira for short " she said with her usual sweet smile " that's actually a pretty name " goliath said wolfing down the rest of his food that was on his tray " oh thank you " she said blushing a little " hey can i make a request? " hmhm what would you like? " she said taking away his tray " i would like a big glass of orange juice with six oranges on the side if its not to much to ask? " " no problem coming right up" she said leaving the room.

**( Goliath's P.O.V )**

right after she left the room i just smiled mainly because i don't know i was just really happy ( wow she's nice and beautiful that's actually a really good combination) i thought and i went back to sleep with a smile on my face.

**( P.O.V over )**

**( Mira's P.O.V )**

I was heading to the kitchen to make his drink but i just couldn't get his eye's off my mind " i wonder if his brother has dragon eye's as well? " but i couldn't get this question answered. i remembered the mark that was glowing in the center of goliath's chest " just what is it?".

**To be continued **

** as the brother's build new friendships they just wonder this question can they join and start a new life?**

**Next time a new life and new interests**

**Alright! they finally arrived at Fairy tail and my oc meets Mira next chapter the other oc meet's Cana until next time **

**G King out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys G King in the house usually people expect a warm welcome but not in fairy tail on with the show!**

**Chapter 10**

**( Drake's P.O.V. )**

It has been two days since me and G arrived at fairy tail I was minding my own business until " hey are you the newbie? " I turned around and Gajeel was standing right in front of me " if your going to bother me go away " I said turning around and ignoring him " what are you scared to fight me black steel Gajeel? " " yep I'm scared that I might kick your ass and nobody would recognize your face when were done " I said taking a sip out of my mug and everyone's eyes were wide open with fear as they turned toward us.

" did he just threaten gajeel? " Laki said shaking a little Makarov let out a sigh of annoyance " were going to have our hands full with those two brothers aren't we? ". that threat made gajeel pop a vein on his head " **alright that's it smart ass you and right now!** " I gulped down the rest of my drink and got up " okay I'm bored anyways"

**( P.O.V over )**

**( Cana's P.O.V )**

I just got back from a job and there was some commotion and gajeel came out with some guy . noticing this I ran as quickly as my legs would take me. I saw natsu and the other's and I had questions " hey who's gajeel sparing with? " " do you see the guy with ghost blue hair ? " gray pointed out then I saw him he definetly had very light blue hair like a ghost with two different colored out of place streaks red and white in the front all he was wearing was sleeveless red shirt and jade shorts along with his usual brown running boots " yeah I see him what's his name? " " Drake " Natsu answered her question with his both of his arms crossed " what type of magic does he use? " " **sky and fire dragon slayer magic** " Wendy said taking a seat on a crate to watch the spar and maybe learn something " in other words he controls wind and fire " gray said stating the obvious and wasn't wearing any clothes " gray your clothes " I said " " ah! come on that's twice now! " he screamed running around and looking for his clothes. Then an idea popped into my head I can make a little more money since the job I took didn't really pay that " I bet twenty thousand jewel on the new guy! " I yelled out.

**( P.O.V over )**

" huh did someone just place a bet on me? " drake thought out loud " I would focus on me if I were you **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " and Gajeel roared a twister made out of metal shards out of his mouth aiming it toward drake who only snickered " So your the** Iron dragon slayer** huh " he raised his hand into the air"** Fire Dragon's Vortex Shield! ** " then a spinning shield made out silver fire appeared in front of his hand and blocking his attack leaving everyone surprised " heh is that all you got? " the shield disappeared and his feet started to glow bright grey witch also began emitting steam " **Fire Dragon Flash Flames!** " drake shouted and started to run right towards gajeel and where ever ran he left a stream of silver fire " **Iron Dragon's Club!** " he shot both of his arms forward and they transformed into iron clubs and smaller clubs started to pour out from the ends and were trying to hit the charging drake but he was to fast to be hit at all and then h got right in front of gajeel . " you left an opening** Fire Dragon Kick: Devil's Foot!** " drake back flipped kicked him right up his and into the air he went.

" followed by **Sky Dragon's Force Palm!** " drake lunged the right palm of his hand forward hitting gajeel in the stomach and releasing a massive amount of wind and sending him flying right into a concrete wall " take this **Iron Dragon's Sword!** " gajeel's entire left arm transformed into a jagged edged blade that started to rotate just like a chainsaw. He started to swing it around but drake caught it between two of his fingers with his right hand and snickered " what nobody's ever been able to do that " gray said freaked out " that's impossible that would usually rip some ones arms to shreds " Levy added " so cool! " natsu said with stars in his eyes " I heard you were strong so to me it looks like the rumor's are true " gajeel smirked as his Iron dragon scales started to appear all over his body " **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!** " he then landed a clean hard punch across the face and made him fly back into a wall.

Drake got back up and spited out some blood and had an angry smile " oh no you didn't " " I just did and I'm having fun at the same time" drake then put both of his fists together and gray colored energy was radiating from his body " time to get serious **Dragon Soul : release!** ". all the sudden the spirit a giant dragon appeared it looked humanoid with eight small wings its head looked like dragon and it had heavy orange colored scales on its chest **( all right you know what it looks like Apollonir from bakugan the orange is silver the red is gold and its eyes are orange if you know what he looks like your good if you don't look him up ) **it looked at gajeel and released a roar that shook the ground itself before disappearing and drake's body stopped radiating energy.

Everyone in fairy tail was just amazed after what they just saw " what was that? " cana breathed " **Iron Dragon Lance:Demon Logs**! " his right arm transformed into a lance that rapidly fired shards of metal but drake easily dodged them with ease " **Iron Dragon kunai!** " gajeel quickly created some small knives and threw them at drake " time to end this " drake said dogging the all the knife that gajeel created " **Iron Dragon Roar!** " he once again created breathed a twister made out of metal shards " special technique : **Fire Dragon ...**" Drake instantly vanished and appeared behind gajeel so fast he had no time to counter " **Silver eagle!** " he punched gaveled head on with his entire right arm covered in silver fire creating a shockwave and shattering gajeel's scales and sending him back unconscious. Everyone was amazed especially Natsu and Wendy because the way how drake fights with both fire and wind was incredible they both thought " maybe he can teach me something? " while Cana was happy she didn't lose her bet. Pretty soon the whole guild threw a round of applause for the great fight they just witnessed and drake offered a hand to his fallen opponent " dam I lost that one " " hey what doesn't kill us makes us stronger right? " " yeah whatever " he replied by accepting drakes offer and got up ( Zarthos wasn't joking Metalicana sure does know how to fight and he taught this guy magic I can see why he did ) drake thought.

" that was awsome! " natsu said running up to drake and giving him a high five " most impressive " Erza stated " yeah hardly anybody pulls a fast one on Gajeel " gray added. " alright everybody give me my money! " Cana yelled out and everyone betted on gajeel all except her so everyone gave her there bet. " alright guys I'll catch up " " aw come on I wanted to fight " " some other time besides I'm busy " drake said in annoyance and disappointed natsu and continued walking towards Cana who was counting the money she just won " alright got myself some money " she said about to walk back into the guild " aha so your the one who betted on me huh? " she screamed shocked and turned around and drake was standing right in front of her " holy crap don't sneak up on people like that! " " I didn't mean to scare you I'm only here to introduce myself " he extended his hand " I'm Drake Fury " he said gently smiling causing cana to blush a little " nice to meet you I'm Cana.. Cana Alberona " she said shaking his hand and avoiding eye contact with her cheeks turning more red slowly and for some reason his touch was warm just like fire itself

* * *

Inside the guild Natsu,Happy and for some reason Levy poked their heads out and watched from the distance listening to their conversation the whole time. then Lucy walked behind them " what are you doing? " the group turned around and shushed her " look over there " natsu pointed to drake talking to cana and lucy joined the group " so what there just talking " she whispered " yeah but look closer " levy whispered and she finally noticed the very faint blush on both of her cheeks " oh okay I see it now and wait a minute why are you with these two any way Levy? " " it got interesting ". " that's enough spying all of you " Erza said spooking all four of them " now go " " yes mam! " they screamed running to their usual spots and she returned to her spot to finish off the rest of her strawberry cake .

* * *

" so? " drake asked " yeah I'll do a job with you sometime just ask " she said not being nervous anymore " thanks " " well see you later " she said turning around " hey wait! " drake blurted out. she turned around and he placed a very long dark blue ribbon with white markings all over it.

" what is it? " she said closely examining it " think of it as a gift from a new friend and when ever your in trouble it will help " he said giving her a quick pat on her shoulder and heading back to the guild to check on his little brother ( wow he seems like a nice guy ) she thought and returned to the guild holding drake's gift tightly in her hands " this is going to be interesting "

**To be continued **

**Hey guys what do ya think give me plenty of reviews that would be much appreciated **

**and until next time G King out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Alright just a few more chapters and there will be a really good fight so you'll need to be patient

Chapter** 11 more fights added and something interesting **

Two have passed since Drake and Goliath arrived at the Fairy Tail guild and everyone wanted to hear their story and about their magic and pretty soon they would get their answer. That was because Goliath made a full recovery he made his way out of the infirmary and into he guild hall to stretch his arm " man it feels so good to get out of bed and stretch out a little " he said finishing his stretch " heh since when do you stretch most of the time your a lazy bear " drake said in an insulting tone which made G pop a vein on his head.

" Like your one to talk you ugly weasel " Goliath said turning around to look at his brother " what was that? " drake said cracking his knuckles " you heard me " he replied back cracking his neck with a loud pop. With that they started fighting and threw insults back and forth " **man your a moron you know that!? **" drake said kicking G and sending flying towards a wall " **keep talking crap face! **" Goliath said landing a clean uppercut and making his older brother crash into the ceiling " **shut up fatso! **" drake punched him and causing him to crash into a couple of tables " **no you shut up dumbass! **" Goliath punched him drake right back at him and sending him flying barely missing Natsu and Gray as he crashed into another table.

" geez i haven't seen a tussle like this in a while now " Macoa said in slight annoyance and had his hand against his face " remember those times when Mira used to pick fights with Erza ? " Wakaba said with the same feeling. " yeah " " we'll compare both of them Natsu when he fights Gray and Gajeel and in the past with Mira and Erza how are they? " even worse then all of them combined ? " " bingo " wakaba exclaimed but ended up getting hit by a flying chair right in the face and macoa trying to hang on to his life because the ceiling collapsed on him ( oh my god there even worse ! ).

Elfman was unconscious on the floor because he fell off a tall pile made out of Nastu,Gray,Gajeel,Loke and Nab while Drake and Goliath were still punching each other. " **wet rag! **" " **dirtbag! **" " **ass hole! **" " **faget! **" " **empty skull! **". As usual Mir didn't mind the fighting at all because this was normal at fairy tail and Makarov was watching both of them ducking it out " whew quit the rowdy bunch those two are ( but how come they remind me of some one I used to know? ) ".

As Mira was wiping off the counter she couldn't help but giggle followed by a good laugh because looking at them fight reminds her when she used to fight erza when they were young " hey didn't you say that you were going to tell us a story right so could you stop fighting please? " she said with her usual gentle smile. But shockingly and surprisingly enough Goliath was the first to stop and look at her to answer " yeah sure " " wait **what!? **" drake said totally shocked. " the lady asked me to stop and that's what I'm doing " " since when do you know about woman? " " grandpa gave me advice " g said with a devious smile " grandpa gave his how to be a man advice? " drake was staring to get angry again while his little bro was doing his low evil laugh " yep ".

" how come he never told me? " " because you were to focused on perfecting your magic while I actually think about my future " " your an ass sometimes you know that? " drake said but G was laughing his ass off just to annoy him and it worked. " we'll continue killing each other later deal? " " deal " Goliath said but he had his fingers crossed behind his back " everyone gather around there going to tell us there story! " makarov called out.

**then**

every one was gathered around one table looking at Drake and Goliath as they were about to tell them a bit about there past " alright you wanna hear a story from two strangers knock your selves out " drake said taking a drink of his mug full of root beer ( **yes the soda don't judge me it just popped into my mind )** " first anybody have some some questions ? " golitah said scratching his head .

The first one to ask was Natsu " yeah I got one drake how come you know fire and sky dragon slayer magic? " " I like to know to " Wendy added. Then Erza threw her question " your magic isn't exactly normal is it really Dragon slayer magic? " " yeah " it's definitely dragon slayer magic it's just that I've never heard or seen any thing like it " Gajeel said taking a bite out of a chunk of iron " if drake knows two elements does that mean you we're both raised by more then one dragon? " gray said siting only in his boxers again. When he heard that Goliath just only smirked " nope just one " he answered " really? " Lissana said surprised " just one " Laki finished her unfinished sentence.

" has anyone ever heard of Zarthos? " drake asked and everyone was looking at one another wondering who he was " so was zarthos the dragon who teached and raised the both of you " natsu was getting interested and was wondering if he knew Igneel " to answer that he raised helped raise us along with our mom since pretty much our real dad died just a month before g was born and he reached us magic along with our grandpa " " so your family lived with dragon? " Gildarts asked popping out of no where " hmmm but he wasn't exactly a normal dragon ether " drake was starting to get nervous " how so ?" Cana said taking a drink from a barrel " well he's just really special " he was starting to get even more nervous to tell them " yeah what is he ? " " tell us already? Elfman and Loke we're starting to get impatient.

" he is a- " " dragon god " Goliath blurted out and cutting Drake off and almost everyone turned white there jaws dropped on the floor , Cana spited out her drink in shock while nastu had stars in his eyes , and Mira was surprised only for little bit " interesting " she giggled. " did did he just say a dragon god ? " everyone turned to Makarov who usually isn't intimidated by anything but he looked like he crapped his pants out of fear. " yep Zarthos **is the Dragon god of war!** " Goliath yelled out proudly. To be continued

**hey guys sorry I left a cliff hanger but I just felt like it and now you know that Drake and Goliath Fury are the adopted son of Zarthos the dragon god of war **

**and until next time G King out!**

l


	12. Chapter 12 Happy times looking forward

**here's chapter twelve it sort of explains there past just not all of it oh we'll let** go!

**Chapter twelve Happy times looking forward **

Drake and Goliath are currently telling fairy tail of how they met Zarthos the Dragon god of war and drake started off " alright we will tell you about him you see fourteen years ago we heard of a rumor that there was a dragon sleeping deep underground were we lived and one day we went to see ourselves , Goliath was five at the time and I was only eight " " to me that was one of the few best moments in my life " g said remembering the good old time they shared together " " hey I know it's none of my business but what happened to your family?" " yeah and what happened to Zarthos did he disappear to? " Erza and natsu asked.

" your right it is none of your business " drake was getting angry because they could tell by the tone of his voice " but to answer your question natsu not exactly he disappeared on the eighth without saying goodbye or anything " Goliath answered his question " what that doesn't make any sense your dragon disappeared the day after Igneel,Metalicana, and Gradeeney disappeared " " we don' t know why but he said that he knew them because they were best of friends with all three of them along with his two cousins " and when he answered his question Natsu,Gajeel and Wendy heard his answer and that there dragon were friends with there parents all of there eyes were wide in amazement all because there dad knew there parents and to this day people keep on wondering if fate had brought all of them together that day mainly because it was just a coincidence or was it?

" what did you do for the last seven years before coming here? " Macoa was curious " ever since that day we did everything we could to find a lead but the only way to make money is that we became bounty hunters" drake answered which sent some shivers down a few spines " bounty hunters as in kill people? " . " hm? oh god no we only took the jobs that involved hunting down quite a few monsters but rarely we helped a lot of people on the way" G answered his question and and people let out sighs of relief.

" But eventually we found out where fairy tail was and we've been traveling for three months none stop through countless mountains , sea and desert none stop we barely even stopped" " then a month later we found that town and that's when we ran into you guys " Goliath finished off what drake was about to say. " alright that's enough questions everyone if they don't want to talk about its fine when they are we're all ears " but through Ezra's mind she wanted to know what we're those monsters and what were they trying to hide ( why doesn't the master ask them about Crimson Shadow? ) but she knew the master well and figured out why.

Makarov turned around to face the two brothers and held a small wooden stamp and then Mira stepped forward and she had one as well " huh? " they both said at once " tell me is it true that for seven years you both been the road for seven years of your own life just to join fairy tail? ". They both looked down " yes sir it is true " drake started it off " we have no place to call home and besides it was taken away from us along with our entire family " Goliath said doing his best to hold back his tears as hard as he could. " it pains me to see hear innocent children lose there family and there normal lives and have been through so much ".

A lot of members in fairy tail knew what it was like to lose family the Strauss siblings remembered how they lost there parents and there little sister Lissana who turned out to be alive. Gray remembered when Deliora killed his parents and how his master Ur sacrificed herself to seal it away protecting him and Lyon and Cana remembered the day her mother past away. " all we want is a place to call home , people to call friends and family and to live once more " g said barely hanging on " **and Fairy Tail welcomes you!** " Makarov said proudly which made both of them look up " really? " " of course were always happy to add more to this family " " thank you " drake said smiling for the first time in seven whole years.

" Now then what color would you like your emblem to be and where do you want it? " " right here crimson " drake said pointing to the end of his right shoulder since mainly he wore sleeveless shirts most of the time. Makarov the stamped his shoulder leaving drake's new crimson colored fairy tail mark.

Then Mira approached Goliath " and where do you want yours? " she asked " um dark green and right here so people can see it " Goliath touched the front left side of his neck " okay she said with her same gentle smile. Then she stamped his neck leaving a dark green emblem " there you go nice choice by the way green machos you " " geez thanks " he said blushing a little bit. Drake and Goliath Fury welcome to Fairy Tail " makarov said happy to let more children join the family and that night they had a huge party to celebrate there new arrivals. But things quickly got weird when Laxus started to pick a fight with Goliath but there cool now sort of.

Little did they know the brothers knew they had to eventually tell there new family that they just became part of a upcoming war that will eventually happen. To be continued

**so what do you guys think of that and today three new chapters made in one day pretty good huh? And if your wondering why they didn't barely tell them anything you'll just have to wait **

**until next time G King out!**


	13. Chapter 13 making your mark

**alright guys this chapter is just about them fitting in the brothers fitting into their new life so let's go! **

**Chapter 13 Making your Mark**

**It's **been four weeks since Drake and Goliath joined Fairy Tail and they have been doing jobs nonstop almost everyday and all the jobs they have done where to take down a monster or two as a matter of fact on one job they single handedly took out fifty massive monsters earning the nicknames the Dragon Crusader and the War Dragon. So far the highest job they have done was to apprehend a serial killer and in the end they got paid eighty thousand jewel and repairing metal as a bonus.

, Drake became really good friends with Team Natsu and other guild members but most of his free time he likes to gamble and play cards with Cana witch he likes hanging around her the most and ever since then Goliath keeps saying that if you like her just talk to her and see what happens but he constantly keeps denying it he keeps saying that we're just friends he also done five jobs with her and they made a pretty good team.

Of course every three days a weak he keeps getting into a fight with his little brother mainly because they piss each other off and to let off some steam. Goliath has done really well into getting to know all the members of the guild just like his brother he became really good friends with team natsu and has also ended up being a good friend/rival with Gajeel and Elfman and to him Freed and Bickslow were just plain weird and as for Laxus the masters grandson he did not like him one bit. Before anything would happen drake warned Makarov not to tick him off so much because if he holds in a lot of anger lets just say that he kind of gets more tense then usual.

When he does have a lot of free time and is barely doing anything he just sleeps mostly at the counter in the guild hall and ever since he joined he was challenged by plenty of people including Freed,bickslow,natsu,and gajeel and each one he kept turning them down. he always managed to surprise every one one time he like the other day he was found reading a book upside on the ceiling but he grew really fond of Mira especially ever since the first day the me day and every second he's with her he feels a bit more happy. When he ain't sleeping he does everything she asks him to do like running errands and a whole bunch of different things plus everybody was surprised to find out that he was an excellent chef.

**now back to our story**

It was another normal day in Fairy Tail everyone was having a good time and some where working " aw man somebody already got the job! " Natsu said in disappointment along with Happy " was that the job we were going to do? " Lucy asked " yeah it was " " which job was it? " Makarov joined in on the conversation " it was to take down a spider tamer " " and I could have used the money " lucy then got depressed " five hundred thousand jewel why? " she continued and slowly slid out of her seat " oh that one Drake and Goliath took it " Mira said while cleaning a few glasses " what that's the fifth time they got a job we were eyeing on! " " well even in such a short time those two are already making their path of glory " Makarov took a whiff of his pipe ( but why do they remind me of someone) he thought .

Then out of nowhere a giant fish came flying through the doors landing in the middle of the guild hall with a loud **Thump!** . everyone was pretty much thinking what the hell just happened " **hey hey hey were back! **" goliath yelled out triumphantly while he drake entered the guild. Makarov fell of the counter when the fish flew in because it surprised him but he quickly got back up.

" where on earth did you get that thing? " he asked everybody was still surprised while natsu and happy had stars in their eyes and were practically drooling a pool " I went fishing " " and nearly destroyed an entire lake in the process " drake added more details and was pretty angry about while Makarov put his hand against his face because he would have to do more paperwork. " why? " " because that fish was being an ass! " goliath pointed to his catch " again why? " he immediately regretted it " because it wouldn't stop moving I had to chase it all over the lake " " that's what fish you idiot " drake scolded him " I don't care I haven't eaten at all last night and all day, now if you excuse me I'm gonna go cook my catch " he said and casually dragging the giant fish with ease by the horn.

He fitted the fish trough the door until he noticed a blue cat was pulling it by the tail " happy get your filthy paws off **my food! **" he yelled and got into a tug of war " **no my fish! **" the cat yelled refusing to let go " **that wasn't a question! **" " **no mine! **" the cat pouted like a five year old. " if you shut up ill give you and natsu some of it " " **okay! **" the cat replied letting go of the tail and flew to his friend to give him some news ( and that's why I hate cats ) he thought to himself. " oh hey goliath? " she said walking up to him and gave him a few pieces of paper " what's this? " " I need a favor can you cook and also how people can that fish feed? " " hang on a second " he started to count his fingers " about thirty " " well could you spare some of it? " " of course " thanks I appreciate it " she said giving him a gentle a gentle smile " hey if you need me to do something no problem and be sure to remember that " he returned a smile of his own.

seeing this mira blushed a little " oh th.. thank you ill remember that " " it what friends and family do " he headed to the kitchen to cook while mira headed back to the counter with her heart racing ( what is it about him? ) she thought and a little red on her cheeks.

Cana saw the whole thing and turned to face drake who was eating a sandwich and playing cards with her " hey drake " " hmm? " " how come your like your brother? " he finished his sandwich " I am utterly his complete opposite " he said starting the conversation " what do you mean? " exactly what I said " " but how? " " we have our differences " " that doesn't really answer my question "." well how do you want me to answer? " " is it the way how you fight get things done what is it? " " both " he stated flatly " ok you just lost me I give up " people have there own way of doing things as for me and him we follow certain codes that kept us alive and we always got into fights with each other ever since we were little , you understand now? " " yeah I guess how many times have both of you fought? " " three hundred each one was a tie " " really? " " yep and now what do you goy? " he said slamming down his cards.

Cana just smiled and flipped over her cards revealing a full house " I win " she said taking the money she just won " dam " he muttered. " that's twice in a row I got you " " yeah keep going girl ill just win it all back " he said smack talking back with a little laugh." **who's hungry! **" goliath blurted out and holding a giant plate that had a giant smoked fish with one hand. **( don't judge me I'm hungry right now and that's what I would eat)**

Twenty one people got in line to have slice if the fish soaked in his secret barbeque sauce and then natsu and happy stepped forward with their plates covered in drool. ( eww that's nasty ) thank you for waiting guys I managed to save to save the best best parts ".

he then sliced off two legs and some tentacles " here ya go " ' huh? " " the tentacles are the best part trust me " goliath said giving him a pat on the back " and for you some slices of meat and the eggs " " the eggs? " happy was just about to hurl. " little something you should know about lake thrashers there eggs are just as sweet as grape jelly so don't worry and made some sushi as appetizers ".

Seeing this happy lunged forward and hugged his leg " **thank you! thank you! **" he said repeatedly " ok go over and eat " Goliath said kicking him off his leg and he flew over to natsu to feast. " hey bro hungry? " " no thank you I hate fish " he stated flatly while Cana raised her hand " I'll take some " same here since I haven't eaten yet " makarov yelled jumping down from the balcony and landed on the counter. " alright cool hey Mira you hungry? " " oh no thank you I'm goo~ " she was cutted off by the sound of her stomach growling loud enough for everyone to hear and was a little embarrassed by it.

" I'll take that as a yes " he said holding three plates " mmm this is really good drake you have to try this " Cana said while taking another bite " I told you I hate fish " he said with a look of disgust " hey your a good cook you know that? " makarov said stuffing his face " I agree this is delicious " Mira added another compliment. " jeez thanks " Goliath said scratching the back of his head and blushed a little ( why do I feel like I forgot something though? ) he thought " suck up " Laxus muttered Sitting at a another table.

Then Goliath remembered what he was going to " I heard that and In fact let's go you and me laxus because i challenge you! ". Everyone was shocked to hear that Goliath was going to spar with laxus mainly because he didn't except challenges but now he wants to fight not to many people challenge and choose laxus to their first spar very often.

" And why would I be interested in fighting you besides up till now you didn't want to challenge anyone " " I decided to study the strongest wizards this guild has to offer and there is nothing more then a challenge " " from what I heard from the erza your a none elemental dragon slayer right? " " that's right , and heard that your quite the fighter considering your an S class wizard, I want to see your power myself ". Then laxus stood up out of his seat " humph fine if you want to fight I accept "

**to be continued **

**yeah sorry at this chapter took so long I've been busy up at my grandparents place right now and watching anime on my I pad **

**and until next time G King out!**


	14. Chapter 14 Growing Feelings

**Hey guys G King in the house and here is chapter fourteen of my story so hope you all enjoy it P.s forgot to put his on last chapter I don't own Fairy Tail just all of my OC's now lets go**  
**Chapter 14 Growing Feelings**

**Later on that day**  
Currently Drake and Goliath were at there new home strong**( hey have guys ever seen one of those brick homes along the streets in San Fransisco? well that's what it looks like )** Goliath was humming to himself over tonight and taking Mira to dinner he was about to get changed but drake barged in unannounced.  
He looked at his little brother with the suspicious look

" what are you doing? " " going out to dinner " hearing that just blew drake away " with who? "  
" mira " drake thought about it for a moment then snapped his fingers " aha! proves it! " " proves what? " " that you like her ".

hearing that made goliath blush a little bit " n..no I just think of her as a friend who I apparently like being around with "

drake was not buying it " uh huh sure " he said to annoy goliath who then opened his closet and glared at drake.

" drake can you please get the hell out? I need to change "

" then do it " " no freakin way your in here "

" so? " he shrugged " I'm not changing with you standing there "

" why not? " " I think the better question is why do want to see your change you weirdo? " " because you need to get ready and I still have questions " .

" yeah you are now get! " " I'm not done yet! where are going?" "out "

" I need details asshole " " its a restaurant " " yeah I know but where? " " none your dam business " " actually it is my business " " oh bull shit how? " " because I'm your older brother duh ".

" I don't see it " goliath then started to put on his clothes that he selected " where are you going after dinner? " " I don't know ".

" liar! " " will you get out already? " " no! " drake pouted and stomped his foot like a five year old and after that goliath put his head down and let out a sigh of defeat.

" jeez your a pain in the ass sometimes you know that? " but drake had a smirk on his face " yeah I know that but if I didn't I wouldn't be me " goliath raised and eyebrow " really because I think it would help not being you for a little while ".

hearing that drake jokingly punched him into the shoulder and then crossed his arms with a serious look on his face " bro do you want to hurt Mira? " " **what no! of course not!** " goliath yelled out in anger and his eyes glowed red for a moment " and bro why the hell do you even care? " goliath found the shirt he was looking for and drake placed a hand on his shoulder.

" look I know that it hasn't been easy but come on just try to be open to her like a book ,and I want you ask yourself is this what you want? " " yes I'm sure " " alright I'm going now ".

before goliath left he could tell that something was on his older brothers mind " alright drake I know you have something to say so just say it and be done with it " drake looked at him from a chair he was sitting

" I know you don't want to hear it but its the truth."

" what is? "

" in the state were in and our enemy's trying to track us down "

" just get to the point already "

" if you love some one they will get hurt even with good intentions "

" and I am going to remind you as long as I still breath I'm not going to let that happen. " goliath stated firmly.

" I know but- "

" but nothing! " goliath cutted him off " do you remember our family's motto?."

" yeah of course I do " " life is to short you have to live and pursue your dreams and don't be afraid of anything because if you don't you'll only regret it if you didn't even try."

" heh and do you still remember what mom told us dad would say? " " yep although I never knew him you kind of do "

" what's better then all the money in the entire world? " " happiness and just being who you are and being happy and loving some one that's the best thing there is in life."

" yes it is and bro have a good time "

" oh I will and drake " goliath called out before going out the door " try to at least talk to Cana before somebody else gets to her ".

* * *

**At the Straus household **

" I'm surprised that he asked you out and Mira you do look good " Lissana complemented and mira smiled sweetly at her sister " thank you lissana." Mira was wearing a very tight black dress that came down to her knees. it had a low neck line that exposed only a little bit of cleavage along with two thin shoulder straps holding the dress hair was the same but she did put a little make up on but she decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to wear perfume.

" Goliath better behave himself because if he don't ill show him what it takes to be a real man! " Elfman cried out.

Mira giggled " he may not have the appearance but somehow I know he's soft in the inside and I assure you he is a perfect gentleman , plus you wont have to fight him because if you did he probably kill you on accident."

then Elfman remembered when he watched him spar with Laxus and gulped In fear " we-well it would be unmanly if I did die now " he said trembling in fear.

" well we'll let you know when he gets here " lissana said closing the door and taking elfman with her leaving mira alone in her room. questions were in her mind like how did he get all of those scars and that mark that appeared on him. and she also remembered sometimes when he does see him he looks like he goes through pain but he always hide it.

( does it have to do with their past?) before she knew it she heard a knock on her door and looked at her clock and giggled (right on time).

Lissana opened the door and it revealed goliath he was wearing a black button up shirt a red bowtie and black tight pants. he was also wearing black leather shoes along with his signature blue jacket.

" hey lissana " he greeted her with a smile " how are doing? "

" I'm doing alright come in " she allowed him to enter her home.

" nice place you have here " he said looking around

" oh thanks and I'll let Mira know that your here "

" okay you want me to wait right here? "

" hmm just wait here " she said going up the stairs and leaving goliath alone who was starting to get nervous.

(okay here's your chance so don't screw this up!) " Goliath? " he turned around to see mira walking down the stairs. he felt his face blush at the sight before him never in his life has he seen anything like in his entire life.

" wow Mira you look beautiful " she reached the bottom of the stairs and blushed " thank you I tried to look good and you didn't do to bad yourself ".

he walked over to her with his hand behind his head " honestly I didn't know what to wear, I've never done this before ".

" so I'm the first girl you ever asked out? " she was surprised

" uh.. yeah this Is a first date "

Mira's eyes widened " really you consider this a date? " goliath didn't realize what he just said and as a result his face got red like a tomatoe from embarrassment.

" oh I'm sorry I probably should not have said that " the corners of Mira's mouth crept into a smile and she threw herself into his arms " no its okay I'm glad " he didn't expect that to happen he smiled and returned the hug back ( whoa I haven't been hugged like this in a long time ) he thought to himself.

Mira left the embrace and held his hand " remember whatever you want to do , I'll be glad to go any where with you just lead the way.

**to be continued **

**okay guys this is half of a full chapter so just go along with it and as always my friends some reviews please and also the last chapter you read goliaths roar sounds just like Godzilla from Tokyo SOS**

**and until next time G King out!**


	15. Chapter 15 Light and Shadows

**Here's chapter 15 to all my loving supporting fans and I assure you all one thing after this chapter things will start to get interesting so just be patient Allright! Enough talk lets go!**

Chapter** 15 Light and Shadows **

**Somewhere in the north **

Cronos was sitting in a empty room with his legs crossed and he was chanting something and his eyes were glowing a purplish white color " **smokes of allow me entrance to the land of the inferno and summon forth the shadow of despair ".**

Then all the sudden the room began to crumble and the outside revealed a canyon and the sky was red just like blood and the stone was black like the ashes of the deceased.

he stood up and started walking to an edge of a cliff and on the other side was a massive shadow with glowing red eyes " **so more monsters have fallen have they? " **it said in deep dark voice that would send fear to even the bravest men alive but cronos wasn't intimidated.

" That is true "

**" no matter all of there souls will used well and our numbers grow along with our power and why do the boys still live? " **

" I assure you my lord they will eventually "

**"** **eventually**** does not cut it! " **it said glaring down at cronos who was still unfazed.

" I think the time has come to test their power "

**" this better be good** " the shadow growled

" I am proposing that you send one of your thirteen monsters to test the power of the boys dragon shards and the wizards of fairy tail "

**" hmm very well I will send Teronto and he will be under your command for now " **

" ah the storm bringer an excellent choice indeed "

" **and where do plan on letting him loose? " **

" the small kingdom of Sumara and it is also the location of a dragon shard "

" **excellent."**

" Although I have my doubts that they will succeed " cronos sneered and the shadow snapped

" **do not underestimate the will of good! do so and it shall be our downfall! "**

" I understand completely my lord " cronos bowed " **now begone! "** then everything returned to normal and cronos left the room ( this only the beginning )

**Back at Magnolia**

Goliath and Mira's dinner/date was turning out to be a success. They went to a real fancy that surprised Mira because she didn't expect him to have enough money to afford it but the food was excellent. They talked the whole time most about their fellow guild mates but Mira wanted to know more about both his and Goliath's past but she knew from looking in his eyes that he has been through a lot of pain so she decided that she would ask him later on that way it wouldn't ruin the good time they were having by accident.

After dinner was finished they went to go pay for their meals and before Mira could reach for her purée her hand was stopped by goliath's " what? "

" I got this "

" what no i can help pay for it "

" Mira please I insist " he said while putting a couple jewels on the counter. " there you go that should be enough to cover both of us and as a little for the excellent dinner feel free to keep the change "

" thank you " the waitress said taking the money " he's quite a gentlemen I kind of envy you " she whispered to Mira and shot a wink causing her to blush for a little bit but quickly shrugged it off.

Goliath was outside for Mira and he had his arm out and Mira accepted " well... hey Mira? " he said a little bit avoiding eye contact

" what? "

" listen before we call it a... night I wanna show you something " now he was blushing and getting nervous

" okay sure what is it? " she was interested into seeing what it was

" I..I'll just show you "

**a few minutes later **

Goliath led Mira to a flat rock shore near the ocean with full moon reflecting the light in the water with great beauty

" wow this is nice but why did you bring me here? " Goliath smiled

" I can't say that would only spoil it " he said taking a seat " sit ".

" Oh okay " she said sitting right next to him " what are we waiting for? "

" it's already here " and before she could ask again the water started to glow bright as gold and then five massive pillars of water shot into the air glowing with multiple colors like a rainbow and at the same time it seemed like gem stones when they are brought into light.

Mira's eyes widened in amazement and was utterly speechless never in her entire life has she seen something so beautiful in her entire life

" what is this? " she asked in amazement

" it's the magic energy that flows the sea , you see every five days at certain spots like these the energy releases it's self ,but to over the years people that see this take it as a sign."

" What does it mean? " she said now looking at him

" it means that good things will happen later on in the future but the shady side to it is that sometimes when good things happen bad ones follow afterwards "

she looked at the pillars of light and thought about it for a moment before she laid her head on Goliath's shoulder " I hope this one is a good sign "

Goliath chuckled at this and smiled " yeah me two " the pilars remained for another half an hour before disappearing and still after that they remained on that beach for a few more minutes but them it felt hours right until Mira yawned and Goliath started to laugh.

" you tired? "

" yep " she said yawning again

" well it is getting late " he said while raising himself from the ground leaving Mira feeling cold and empty momentary due to his absence from her side. He offered his hand " here I'll walk you home "

she took his hand and stood and fully expected him to release her hand once she stood up but to her surprise his grasp still remained causing her to blush bright red. As they walked back to the Strauss household and occasionally one of them would talk but for the most part they enjoyed the silence and took in the feeling of enjoying the night and their date.

when they reached the front door step Mira turned to Goliath " I had a wonderful time Goliath thank you so much "

he started to laugh and shake his head " no I'm the one that feels grateful is is the firs time in seven years I actually had fun like this "

" hey I'm curious we're you joking around that I was the first girl that you ever asked out? "

" I wasn't kidding you are "

" really? " she was shocked

" yeah "

" well you did pretty good for your first date "

" I just hope we can do this again sometimes "

Mira was surprised that he wanted to go out with her more later on and after she took it in she smiled sweetly " I would love that "

Goliath then began to slowly walk up to her and Mira felt her heart stopped in front of her and pulled her into a hug witch she happily returned back. And in that moment she heard him faintly whisper

" thank you " they then left the embrace " night Mira I'll see you tomorrow " he said leaving and waving goodbye. Mira watched him leave until she could no longer she him and when he was gone she entered her home and quickly went to her room and lied down on her bed ( I want to help you but I only wish you would tell me what's wrong ) she thought to herself.

As Goliath was on his way home he was crying in utter tears of joy and smiled

" I think I love that girl " he spoke to himself and looked up to the sky " I promise that you won't get hurt Mira "

**to be continued **

**Drake: hey Goliath how was your date?**

**Goliath:it wasn't a date we only had dinner that was all**

**Drake:hmm still denying it!**

**Goliath:what the hell are you talking about mind your own love life!**

**Next time: The Coming Storm **

**Drake: ha! you admitted it! **

**Goliath:I didn't anything your tripping!**

**Drake: am not not!**

**Goliath: just shut up already!**

**hey guys G King here I felt like going a little old school on this one because I was bored and also those water pillars that shined multiple colors I got the idea while playing pokemon mystery dungeon explorer's of sky **

**well that's all for now and until next time **

**G King Good night! Zzzzz**


	16. Chapter 16 the coming storm

**hey guys G King here ready for more of my story well this gonna be good and it will be leading to something pretty soon so enough talk and let's go! **

**Like I said before I don't own Fairy Tail just my Oc's **

**Drake Goliath and ? (Be prepared!)**

**Chapter 16 the coming storm**

It was just another day in Fairy Tail everyone was having a good time and Drake and Goliath were fighting again since it was that time of the month usually Erza would step in and stop the fight like she normally does when Natsu and Gray do it but two days ago drake challenged her and natsu to a spar and he completely wiped the floor with them and after that she sort of respects him a little more.

As for yesterday Goliath was challenged to a spar by Elfman, Gray and Gajeel and they didn't last for even 10 seconds.

Everyone in Fairy Tail knew what this meant and even though they have only been there for a short time they already have beaten some of the guilds best wizards including two of their S class's while some even think there pure S class material for sure. Later on they would be given nicknames witch all wizards and guilds would know who they were and what there capable of. As for right now Goliath was on the bar counter and just finished what remained in a massive fruit bowl that was full of Grapes, Bananas, Pineapple , watermelon, Cherri's, pear's, oranges and strawberries pretty much every single type of fruit was in there until he quickly wolfed it all down. After he was done he patted his stomach satisfied

" phew that hit the spot, oh right hey Mira? " he called out

" yeah? " he got her attention and grabbed the empty bowl

" I was meaning to ask you what's on the second floor? "

" oh just the S class quests "

" S class? " he titled his head in confusion

" there are certain jobs that are supper tough and just by making a wrong move you could lose your life " she started to explain

" so basically the bigger the risks and dangers the more the reward right? " Goliath was starting to get it.

" That's just about right originally master Macarov used to hand pick the wizards he saw who were capable of doing them, but after the Phantom Lord incident he started to allow people to do S class jobs just as long as they are accompanied by an S class wizard "

" so what when your S class does that mean your one of the many top wizards in Fairy Tail? "

" pretty much there are four S class wizards Gildarts, Laxus, Erza and myself " and after she said that G's jaw dropped.

" Wait your S class? " he was dumbfounded

" uh huh " she answered and then Goliath slowly began to slide off the stool he was sitting on very slowly and all depressed and Mira was giggling at his reaction

" aw man " he muttered to himself but quickly sprang back up because he just remembered something

" now I remember, speaking of witch Mira would you be interested in joining the team? "

" oh I'm sorry I wasn't listening could you repeat that? "

" me and Drake we're thinking about starting a team and I was wondering if you would want to be apart of it? " he said grinning and Mira was a little surprised and blushed a little.

" re really you want me on your team? "

" yeah why not it would be fun and besides I wanted to go on a job with you for days now "

" I don't know "

" please? " Goliath was giving her the puppy eyes.

Mira let red out a sigh of defeat " alright Ill join "

" awsome! oh and just for a future reference it's your choice if want to go on a job or not it's your choice and we would completely understand that your busy so no harm done " he assured her

" I'll remember that so who else might be joining? "

" Drake would most likely ask Cana to join but in my opinion I think he's only doing it to get closer to her but don't tell him I told you about this "

" secrets safe " she said moving her finger along her lips meaning that she wouldn't say anything ( but yeah you all know what it means ).

Then all the sudden the front doors of the guild bursted open " **were back! **" drake shouted as he and Cana

" ah speaking of the devil " Goliath said while standing up " alright Mira I'll see later in a bit I'm gonna go talk to my brother "

" okay " she said as he left and while she went back to work.

" okay good job today " drake said giving her a high five

" thanks I think we will all make a pretty good team " she exclaimed and drake nodded

" glad to hear it because I think so to and also in a few more days from now we will go on a job and it will be the teams first mission together "

" okay talk to you later " she said waving goodbye and headed to the bar and at the same time drake took a seat at one of the tables.

" hey bro how are you doing? " goliath asked while taking a seat across from his brother

" I'm doing alright little bro " he answered back

" so how did the job go? "

" it went smooth like a hot fudge sunday "

" okay give me details and tell me everything, what did the monster look like? "

" well it was strange yet pretty cool it had the head of a dog and the body of a bear "

" nice " goliath said while giving his brother a fist bump.

" hey um Drake do you still have Grimsly's key? " he asked his brother and he smiled

" what kind of question is that of course I do " drake then pulled out a black key with gold outlining and the end was shaped just like a coffin

" **Grimsly come forth! **" after saying that Drake then turned the key and then a coffin bursted out of the ground and landed on the table and from what they could tell from other peoples faces there expression was what the?

Then the coffin slowly began to open making a creaking sound with purple mist coming out of it. And when it opened a 3 foot tall devil came out of e coffin doing the moon skin was purple, it had had two short black horns on its forehead along with a pointed tail and it had piercing yellow eyes like a cat. For some reason it wore a red dyed tuxedo, a white top hat and it was also holding a white cane.

the little demon then slammed its cane on the table before giving a peace sign along with a devilish smile " greetings " when it did that everyone was literally creeped out except for Drake and Goliath who were just laughing at there faces.

" Hey grimsly long time no see " Goliath greeted their old friend with a smile

" vit is good to see vou to young masters " he said in a "

" what the heck is that? " Natsu said approach the table along with Lucy and Happy on his shoulder.

Grimsly then noticed that everyone was looking at him " oh my vhow rude of me " he said taking off his hat and bowing like a true gentlemen " vi am Grimsly Hellsing master Drake and Goliath's humble butler and familiar " after he finished he put his hat back on.

" Isn't he a celestial spirit? " Lucy was curious

" no didn't you here him he's our familiar " Goliath started to explain " much similar to your celestial spirit magic a few wizards can make a contract with a demon and depending on its personality this is an old magic that is barely used anymore since most people consider demons to be evil "

" vot all of vus " grimsly chimed in

" now a days finding a demons key is extremely rare and even though he doesn't look like it but he is very powerful considering he is one the devils trio "

" what's the devils trio? " happy asked

" verse my brothers " grimsly exclaimed proudly.

" Yeah what he said basically the devils trio are considered the most powerful demons in the underworld it's self "

" so what the underworld is the opposite of the spirit world? " Lucy was starting to figure it out

" yeah that's just about right but the only difference is that in the underworld demons don't have a ruler because they sealed away Anmar, when that happened the demons were divided into clans and live in total peace and harmony "

" who's Anmar? " Natsu placed in his question.

" Only the former king of vhe underworld, he wanted to wage war against the celestial spirits that way they wouldn't be in the way to try and enter the human world , and feast on the very souls that vou hold so dear "

" how did he get sealed away? "

" before ve could vake a move a group of the underworlds most powerful demons rebelled against him defeating his army and himself, but vhey knew that if vhey killed him there whole world would collapse and be destroyed ".

Lucy was astonished about the demons history and how some stopped a war between the humans and the celestial spirits while natsu and happy fell asleep and she had to drag them away.

" Vow vhy did you call me? " he turned to look at his masters

" don't look at me little bro is the one who wanted to you " drake said pointing his thumb

" vwhat can I do for you master Goliath? " G then whispered into Grimsly's ear " my my master you can't stay out trouble can't you? " he said shaking his head in a dissproving way " vut since vou asked nicely vit will be done " grimsly then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of yellow smoke.

" Goliath then turned to face his brother and he had an mischievous look on his face

" so? " he said smiling

" so what? " drake had a feeling what was about to happen

" did try to make a move on Cana yet " Goliath said with an eyebrow raised in intest

" I don't need to tell you anything " he said giving his little brother the bird

" uh huh I got my eyes on you " he ignored the insult and grinned.

While everyone else was distracted Grimsly appeared right infront of the request board for the S class quests because Goliath asked to look at them just know what there was. He made sure that nobody else was up there and started to examine the jobs that were up there.

" to live underground na " but one of the jobs caught his attention and after getting a closer look his widened in fear and he started to tremble

( what he's there!? , so that means that Crimson Shadow is beginning to make its move ) Grimsly then quickly ripped the job off the request board

( the young masters vust know of the coming storm vhey will have to face )

**To be continued **

**Goliath:hey bro why do think grimsly wants to discuss?**

**Drake: I don't know I just hope it ain't one of those talks! **

**Goliath: oh my god don't put that my head! **

**Next Time! Running against the wind**

**Drake:fingers cross that he doesn't? **

**Goliath: yeah**

**hey guys how's the new chapter and what do you think of my new character Grimsly? This is the beginning of a new arc so if your patient enough you'll read it eventually **

**and also question should I stop doing the after talk thing?**

**some reviews and favs would really be appreciated and until next time G King Out!**


	17. Chapter 17 running against the wind

**here's chapter seventeen and so begins the Teronto arc and more even questions about the Dragon Shards and the brothers past slowly is revealed along with it catching up and with it more destruction. Okay guys ready for some more Fairy Tail well here you go!**

**Chapter 17 Running Against the wind**

That night Grimsly told Drake and Goliath that they need to discuss were sitting at their table in the dinning room

" alright Grimlsy lay it on us what is this about? " drake asked while raking a bite out of some chocolate but the brothers knew he was serious

" vhen I looked at the S class request board I noticed this " grimsly said while bringing s out the sheet and slammed it on the table. When the brothers caught one glance their eyes widened and Goliath was clenching his fist in anger and hate.

On that request sheet was the face of Teronto the storm demon one of the Thirteen Monsters and one of the many that helped kill off drake and golaith's family.

Drake placed his hand under his chin " so there now making a move " he was trying to figure it out

" but why now? " Goliath controlled his anger " they haven't done anything in two straight years except those monsters we fought "

" yeah your right it is confusing "

" masters if i vay " grimsly said and they both turned their attention toward him

" do have an idea Grimsly? " drake spoke first

" it's a hunch but vit vight be the answer, masters I believe that they have acquired the location of a Dragon Shard ".

Drake started to tense up " that's not good " and then Goliath slammed his fist on the table and stood up

" then why the hell standing here for? we got to do something, you know just as well as I do that we can't let them their hands on one of the shards and if they do who knows what they'll try! "

" Goliath calm the hell down we just come in their charging we need come up with before we do anything okay? " drake said trying to calm down his little brothers anger.

goliath took in a deep breath from his nostrils and letted out a sigh of defeat " okay " he said sitting back down and drake was examining the job request

" according to here Teronto is reeking havoc in the kingdom of Summara " drake said putting the paper down and Goliath had a big question mark over his head

" I never heard of it "

" I have " Grimsly said while popping of the end of one of his horns and pulled out a rolled up map. Goliath was a little surprised " how do you freakin do that? "

grimsly ignored him and open up the map and after closely examining it " huh it's only two days from here " drake exclaimed

" we can get there in one day if we fly " Goliath stated

" alright let's pack up our gear were moving out now " drake said as he got up and went up to his room

" cool before we anything grimsly I need you to do me one more favor "

**the next day**

as usual everything was calm everyone was having a good time sharing a few jokes and Natsu and Gray we're fighting again and Erza breaks it up. The peace was broken when Mira ran down from the stairs leading to the second floor

" master! one of the S class jobs are missing " she yelled out and got everyone's attention

" one of the jobs from the second floor is gone " Macarov asked " yes " Mira answered

" did Natsu and Happy take another one? " erza was ready to track them down again

" **don't blame us were still here! " **

**" Aye! " **both natsu and happy yelled out in anger

" well there out of the question, though I don't remember anyone coming forward for permission so who did it " macarov asked himself

" I think we have good idea who it is " Gajeel said coming in with with Panterlily and Cana " at least we think " lily said as the little black exceed jumped onto the counter.

" Who? " Mira asked

" we went over to drake and goliath's home and found this note nailed to the front door " lily explained as he passed Mira the note and she started to read it out loud

" **something from our past has reappeared so we will be gone just for a couple of days until we get is sorted out sighted D G and Grimsly **" she finished.

" So your new boyfriend and his older brother are doing something against the guilds rules that's a serious problem " Laxus said in amusement

" shut up laxus " Mira said giving him her demon persona glare and showed that she was not in the mood

" You rarely give that look " he said retortedly as left to go do a job.

" this isn't good witch job was it? " macarov asked Mira while feeling worried

" to assist the kingdom of Summara and slay the Storm demon god Teronto " she answered not to thrilled to tell him

" who's teronto? " natsu asked because he never of heard of him before and everyone started to gather around

" Teronto the demon god of the storms and it is e sme one from the myths legends " macarov explained and took a drink from his mug

" something like that actually exists? " Wendy said trembling in fear but was comforted by Carla

" yes indeed there are gods that do exist but to think one of them would appear is a surprise " he exclaimed and Erza stepped froward " master let me retrieve them " she asked for permission and he nodded

" very we'll Natsu, Happy , Lucy , Gray ' Wendy and Carla will accompany you to retrieve Drake and Goliath , but do you all approve? " he said looking towards the chosen candidates and they all nodded in agreement.

" Me and Lily will come to " Gajeel spoke up and lily nodded

" count me in " Cana said stepping forward " I'm going to " Mira added

" might I ask why? " macarov raised and eyebrow and was a little intrigued in both Mira and Cana joining in

" because we wanna help and we're there friends that's why " Cana stated and macarov chuckled at this

" very well,but before any of you go you might need to know something "

**to be continued **

**happy: hey natsu what do you think the master wants to tell us? **

**Natsu: I don't know **

**happy: oh maybe it's some kind of special food! **

**Natsu: eh maybe but you could be on to something **

**next time: The Will of Fury **

**Happy: I hope it's fish **

**Me: you got fish on your mind all the time don't ya?**

**happy: yep!**

**By the way I trying to decide if I shouldn't stop doing the after talk or keep doing it what do you all think should I or not it's up to your votes and as usual some reviews and some tips on would be very much appreciated **

**and until next time G King out! **


	18. Chapter 18 Eagle Fury

**hey! Who's up for more of this story because here's a new chapter so I really hope that all of you will enjoy **

**as usual I don't own the anime just my OC's Drake, Goliath and Grimsly **

**Chapter 17 Eagle Fury**

The group were now on their way to the kingdom of Sumara where they would find Drake and Goliath would most likely be at. They were both one step ahead of them so the group decided to take the train that way they could catch up.

questions were swirling in there minds because they wanted to why or how Teronto was involved in the brothers past except for Natsu who was gripping his stomach do to his motion sickness " i hate trains "

" hey we'll be there soon just hold on a little longer " Lucy said gently patting his back

" just don't make a mess on me okay " Gray retorted and hoping he wouldn't

" why does my tummy hate me so much? " " i may have a solution " the next thing you know Erza punches Natsu right in the gut knocking him unconscious and his head landed on lucy's lap.

( geez talk about over doing it as usual ) she thought to herself

" there now he can relax " erza said.

**( if you have seen the anime you know what the train seats look like )**

nastu is with lucy, gray,and erza while Wendy was sitting with Gajeel and the exceeds Happy, Carla, and Lily across from them while another seat across was Mira and Cana. They were trying to figure out something but the only clues they got was when Master Macarov told them of their grandpa

**( Flashback! )**

" about what master? " Mira asked

" have any of you heard of the will of Fury? " when everyone heard that they had know idea what the hell he was even talking about

" huh? " they all said at once

" geez really? okay maybe i'll make more simple I have reason to believe that Drake and Goliath are the grandchildren of a very special wizard that was once part of Fairy Tail " he started to explain

" as you know back in my old days the guild was full of very powerful wizards but the most unique one was one man who's loyalty to fairy tail was his greatest strength earning him the nickname the Gaurdian of fairy tail Eagle Fury "

when he finished nearly all the guilds members jaws actually dropped to the floor " no way! " " the eagle fury is there grandpa?! " both Macao and Wakaba both yelled out surprised.

macarov was getting a little irritated " yeah, yeah get it out of your systems "

" but master what makes you so sure of that? " erza said a little bit confused

he placed his chin on his knuckle " because up to now they resembled someone very familiar and now I remember because there is only one family that has that name in all of Fiore and not only that Eagle was my best friend, although it has been a long time since I last heard from him and now this happens I fear the worst "

" if they are related to him then why did they keep it a secret? " Wendy asked out of curiosity.

Then lucy remembered something " hey guys do you remember that night? you know the one before those monsters ambushed us? "

" yeah I remember what they said " natsu answered

" what do you mean? " Macarov was curious to know

" forgive me master, I forgot to say according to both of them there family is dead " Erza explained answering the masters question.

when macarov heard that he lowered his head down in a sad manner " then it is true eagle is gone " he whispered to himself

" so our conclusion is somehow that monster has something to do with their family's death? "

" yes " macarov firmly answered cana's question

**( flashback end! )**

" I still can't believe that something like Teronto has something to do with their pasts " Mira spoke first and was full of concern for Goliath and it was e same with Cana because for some reason she was extremely worried about Drake.

To her the reason why she came was because something there was something about being with drake that she just can't not describe and for once she wanted to help her friends and even though she wasn't strong like erza, laxus or Gildarts she was determined to try.

" Yeah I'm pretty shocked to but Mira look on the bright side we just found out that there the grandchildren of the legendary guardian of fairy tail himself " Cana said trying to help her out

" yeah I never thought those two were related to a legendary wizard like eagle " Wendy exclaimed from her seat right next to gajeel

" I'm surprised " " as am I " Lily and Carla added.

" Don't get your hopes up just because there related doesn't mean that they'll beat that monster " gajeel stated

" gajeel does have a point " lily agreed with his statement

" even so once we find them were heading straight back to the guild " erza stated

" come on erza lives could be at stake here " gray said in an angered tone but erza gave him a death glare

" it's not going to be like Galuna island there will be punishment and they are not qualified to be s class, I know everyone in the guild thinks they are just because they defeated some of the big names in fairy tail "

as Erza was trailing off Cana was getting furious

" and that doesn't change the fact that they broke the rules " she finished her statement.

then Cana stood up " erza cut the crap! if they knew they were breaking the rules then why did they do it!? "

" and whose side are you on? " erza gave her a death glare that showed she wasn't joking around but Cana would not back down

" I'm on nobody's side I'm defending a friend, there's a reason why they did do it and what ever it is they didn't want us involved, because they knew that if we went we could either get hurt or killed, and there is still so much we don't know about them that's why I want know more that way I can help them when they need it the most " she then sat back down

everyone was quiet because they never knew that side of Cana.

" I'm on the same page with Cana " " same here " " yeah she's right " Mira, Gajeel and Wendy backed her up. and after that the rest of the train ride was quiet and were paiteinlty waiting to arrive at their destination

( just please be safe Goliath ) Mira thought to herself and then Cana placed a hand on her shoulder

" don't worry he'll be fine because Drake is their with him so he'll look out for his brother, that's what family does " mira smiled at her " yeah your right

* * *

Elsewhere near the kingdom of Sumara Drake, Goliath and Grimsly were near the peak of a mountain

" hey drake you sure this the right way? " Goliath asked

" he mountain guid told us to take this route, then again he could have tricked us " drake was unsure

" no vhe didn't lie , vi can tell vwhen a man lies so vwe don't have to worry masters " grimsly said trying assure them

they we're walking through a path where there different types of plants and massive streams of water along with what looked liked a bunch of caves in the area " something's not right here " Goliath said examining the area while they were walking

" what do you mean? " drake was curious

" we're taking the valley path "

" okay g I'm sorry but you lost me on that one "

" think about it valley means river, river means animals come to drink " Goliath explained.

" Oh okay I get it now "

" now master Goliath mentions it there are supposed to be some animals around here, vit's to quiet "

" yeah a little to quit " drake was now alert " grimsly "

" yes master drake? " he said looking up at him

" i need to scout on ahead can you do that? "

" of course " grimsly answered before he disappeared in a puff of smoke to scout the areas ahead.

" Hey G? "

" yeah? "

" by any chance did you ask grimsly to leave a note?

" no...yes "

" oh my god now the guild is gonna try to track us down "

" dude the job was taken! what you think they wouldn't notice it! ".

drake facepalmed himself " geez your an idiot you know that don't even know what Mira even see's in you " drake muttered that last sentence but Goliath heard him

" oh shut up asshole the guy who acts sometimes who knows everything but who's to freakin stupid to notice that Cana in to you! "

... " huh? "

**" masters! come quickly! " **after hearing grimsly they ran to the peak and saw grimsly standing on a rock

" what is it? " drake asked

" look for selves " then they both saw what he meant because they were horrified and utterly speechless

" oh my god " Goliath breathed

" tis just as we feared " Grimsly said taking off his hat in respect and begun to pray for all the lives that were lost because from the peak of the mountain half of the kingdom was destroyed and ruins

**to be continued **

**hey guys I'm not dead! i have been going through some things and my old man was being an asshole just all over nothing I will try to work harder and I decided to continue my Yugioh Gx story so don't worry and the next Sao chapter I will start writing so until next time **

**G King Out!**


	19. Chapter 19 the storm begins to return

**hey guys ready for more fairy tail? Well here you go! another chapter of the story, and as usual I don't own the anime I just own all of my Oc's including my future ones for now I own Drake Goliath and Grimsly now enough talk lets go!**

**Chapter 19 The Storm return's slowly **

it took the trio only an hour to find a way down the mountain and to enter the city at least what was left of it. After walking passed and through dozens of ruin buildings and hoping there would be survivors but so far there was no luck.

" This terrible they were innocent people , they didn't deserve any of this " Goliath said moping

" don't worry once he comes Teronto will pay with his life " drake stated in an angered state " because who knows how many poor countless people and other lives he mercilessly killed "

they then stopped because they saw a field with countless tombstones. " Vive heard of what the thirteen monsters were capable of but all this was the work of just one monster v'it pains me to see this " grimsly said releasing a tear.

half an hour later they were in the center of the city and there was still no sign of life

" vaybe the people abandoned the city? " grimsly said guessing and then Drake and Goliath sniffed the air and then slowly raised their hands in the air

" I wouldn't say that " Goliath stated

" huh vey? " grimsly was confused

" we got company " drake added and then grimsly knew what they meant because he then put his hands in the air because there were now surrounded by hundreds of Sumara soldiers.

**and then**

They were now in handcuffs and being lead in underground we're brought before a man who bald, big and brood and probably in his middle thirty's who for me looks of it was the one I charge of all those soldiers

" who are you? " he asked in a stern voice

" before we start anything we would like to speak to your leader " drake asked not intimidated

" and I would answer the question to about who you are , and anyone who wants to speak with the prince must go through me "

" that's fair enough " drake said casually " we are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild and were to help all of you any way we can " drake answered the mans question

" I don't buy it , if your are from fairy tail show me your emblems now " he said clearly not convinced "

" alright " drake then pulled up his right sleeve showing his crimson colored emblem at the end of his shoulder while Goliath pointed to his dark green emblem on the the left front side of his neck while grimsly raised his left hand and and revealed a white emblem.

" Wait I thought you didn't have an emblem? " Goliath exclaimed

" oh vhat I lied " grimsly said giving both of them a big grin that showed off all his razor sharp teeth

" geez that's not cool you know " Goliath said with a sweat drop on his heading somehow doubting there familiars trust.

" Men! release them! " the soldier ordered and the other men unlocked their handcuffs and took them away " my deepest apologies we've been on edge for the last few days " he stated as he bowed down in apology

" it's alright no harm done and I would have done the same thing " drake happily accepted his apology while rubbing his wrists " now might I ask your name? "

" my name is Kairo captain of the kings royal gaurd .. at least what's left of it " he said not to happy about losing his brothers in arms and a few others

" our deepest sympathies , but may we please speak to your king? " Goliath asked getting back to the objective

kairo knoded his head " yes follow me "

**then...again **

Kairo led them to a door that looked like a meeting room and two guards were on the sides

" wait here " kairo said before he opened the door and entered the room leaving Drake, Goliath and Grimsly a moment to think but g was doing most of it

" something wrong little bro? " drake asked noticing his little brothers mood changing

" I've been thinking even if this is the work of one monster he might not be alone "

" shit " drake muttered under breath " if that's the case then we might have to more foes and just Teronto " drake exclaimed remembering there past with images flying by each one had two or three monsters of all shapes and sizes.

" Oh boy vthis might be complicated " grimsly added

" well I just kind of hope that there not ugly " Goliath said quickly changing the topic like he sometimes does

" eh I wouldn't count on it " drake said destroying the thought

" yeah yeah, hey do you remember the human fly who's head was bigger then his entire body? " after Goliath said that sweat drops appeared on drake and grimsly's heads and then slowly turned their heads to face him

" what? " they both said at the same time.

then the doors to the meeting room opened and kairo stepped out " you my enter now " he said as they entered a very strange room that had a had a circle in the middle along with a large round table and sitting there was a man with short white hair light brown eyes maybe in his early twenty's. he wore a short red robe and some black armor pieces around his body and two gauntlets on his arms , each one resembled a demons face with teeth showing.

cairo are these the wizards from fairy tail? " he asked not once taking his eyes off the trio

" yes my lord and there here to help us " kairo aw served him and then pulling out a chair taking a seat

" you have my thanks " he said shaking their hands one at a time

" we're glad to be of service " Goliath said pulling out a chair and so did drake while grimsly do to him being small he jumped on to the table that way they could see him.

" I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves my Drake Fury " drake said introducing himself and began to introduce the others as well " and this is my little brother Goliath "

g responded by giving him a peace sign

" and our familiar Grimsly "

" how do you do? " he said tilting his hat with his fingers.

" now to introduce myself I am prince Asuma Tendo " he introduced himself while taking a seat

" wait prince I thought you were the king? " drake got serious

" my father is gone for right now ... so for right now I'm the king " asuma said with his head down

" I'm sorry but your majesty we need to know what happened here first " Goliath said getting serious as we'll

asuma letter out a sigh before raising his head and sitting up straight " this whole nightmare began two days ago "

**to be continued **

**hey guys G King here! i am going to do the after talk I just didn't feel like doing it for these last few chapters so yeah I hope you all like it **

**a review would be nice and let me know how I did and appreciate all of your support and also to the fans of my SAO story I'm starting to do the chapter **

**and until next time G King out!**


	20. Chapter 20 Teronto the storm

**Het guys sorry to make you all wait for another chapter so here's another one so I hope you all enjoy it and some reviews please just to tell me how I did **

**and as usual I don't own Fairy tail just my Oc's **

**Chapter 20 Teronto the Storm **

" this whole nightmare started two days ago "

**Flashback **

As usual every citizen, tourist and merchant in Sumara was happy. people in the streets were buying all sort of items even some that are near impossible to find in Fiore far and wide and everything was prosperous. high up in a castle was King Mono Tendo he had a short gray beard and was in his early fourty's he wore a white robe and on his head was gold crown with ruby's all around it. he was looking down from the ledge and was glad to see that his people were happy and making a living but he had an uneasy feeling

( something is not right ) he thought to himself and then very slowly the sky started to turn red like blood along with the clouds and black blots of thunder and lightning roared in the sky. then a massive black magic circle appeared and eight figures appeared wearing cloaks so no body knew what they would look like they all hovering below the circle and five them had a emblem that had emblems that looked like a gate with a skeletal hand sticking out of the right door.

" after the sky turned red and those figures along with the magic circle appeared so did he "

Then Teronto finally appeared he yellowish gold colored skin and his hair looked more like black feathers and piercing white eyes that had no pupils at all stood out the most and showed that he was not human. his choice of clothing was a black straight jacket with boots to go with it. he then raised his hand in the air very slowly and twitched tow of his fingers

" **Twister Asylum! **" after that a lacrima the shape of a massive twister started to suck hundreds of people inside women,children it didn't matter.

Mondo was just about Kairo until he heard a very deep menacing voice that stopped him right in his tracks " there you are king " Teronto said crouching on the ledge as is he didn't do anything. mono turned around and he was furious

" **what is the meaning of this!?** " he demanded out of pure rage

" I knew you wouldn't hear out a deal I wanted to offer so I decided to take some hostages to make things more interesting "

" if you have a quarrel with me then release my people! they have and don't deserve any part of this! " then Teronto started to laugh like a madman

" how admirable of you to put the people before yourself " he snickered and Asuma then came running to his father unaware what was going on between

" father are you seeing this what's going on? " asuma then noticed teronto who had a evil smile on his face

" aw how convenient first I found the king now I found the prince, talk about a lucky day for me " a black magic circle appeared in front of teronto's hand.

seeing who the monster was aiming at mono quickly acted " asuma get back! " mono pushed his son to the side.

" **wind bind! " **the king was then binded by ropes made out of air and levitated right to Teronto

" let him go! " asuma demanded while getting back up and was ready to attack but one of teronto's arms transformed into a demonic claw with black feathers

" uh uh now your going to be a good boy and do as I say " Asuma knew he was being serious he growled because he had no other choice but to paly along

" what do you want? " teronto snickered " good now your little has something we want "

" name it! ".

" the kingdoms Dragon Shard that is hidden "

' what? " asuma had no idea what a dragon was and never heard of something like hidden in summara

" huh so you don't know, no matter you have five days to look for it "

" hold on! we don't even know what or where that is in fact I never heard of that ".

" that's not my problem but Ill give you a little hint, from what I'm told the dragon is somewhere underground beneath the city "

" wait you want us to dig for it? "

" bingo! " teronto exclaimed by snapping his fingers and pointed at asuma

" I will return in five days and if you find it I will spare the kingdom and all the people but if you fail I wont hesitate and destroy everything and take your worthless lives oh and don't even try to escape "

**Flashback end**

Drake, Goliath and Grimsly were having a hard time absorbing what he told just them

" after that he disappeared with everyone else as if they weren't here at all and the sky returned to normal " asuma said with his head lowered down because there was more " he then summoned a giant twister and destroyed half the city into what you see today and I can still hear all those screams ".

" I'm sorry you all had to go through that " goliath said doing his best to hold back the tears

" have you found it yet? " drake asked

" no we haven't " asuma answered

" listen I have no right to say this but under no circumstances don't give him what he wants "

" what are you saying? " asuma was now starting to get angry because he was telling him don't give the monster what he wants even if he was going to kill his father and all those people.

" look there's more to the dragon shards then you think if they get there hands on it they will only shed more blood and kill a lot people then they already have " drake firmly stated.

" how do you know all this? " asuma wanted an answer

" because each dragon shard is a piece of our fathers soul " drake answered

" what are you talking about? " he was still confused

" a long time ago he split his souls into twelve dragon shards, he left only a few to a family of wizards while a few others were scattered across the land " drake tried to explain

" your not exactly giving me a straight answer " asuma was still unsure

" in shorter terms they might plan to take over the world " after hearing what drake said Asuma and Kairo eyes widened out of shock

" is it really that important? " kairo asked still trying to understand " but what about the hostages? " asuma brought up one of the many few questions

" oh we'll get them back " goliath said with determination in his voice " I assure you vour majesty my masters are more then capable enough to fight this threat, vincluding vyself " Grimsly chimed in.

" now we have a question for you do have any possible idea where it might be? " goliath asked now joining in on the debate. then Asuma and Kairo got out of their seats

" follow us " asuma said and that's exactly what they did

( just what is he trying to show us? )

**After talk**

" hey natsu remember that guy that looked like a dog on Galuna Island? "

" yeah what about him "

" I was just thinking how would a cat person look like? "

" I don't know but that kind of sounds a little weird though "

" why is it because I'm a cat **is that it!** "

" wait what why are you/ dam it why did we bring we bring up this conversation!? "

**" I don't know! "**

**Next time! The Clock starts **

**to be continued**

**so what do you all think? how did I do? **

**well I primarily hope you all like it really I do, please review **

**and until next time **

**G King out!**


	21. Chapter 21 Clock starts

**Here's another chapter of my fairy tail the journey of two dragons so I hope you'll all like this chapter but that's enough talk let's turn the page and as usual I don't own Fairy Tail just my OC character's **

**Chapter 21 The clock Starts**

While Drake, Goliath and Grimsly were at Sumara Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Mira and Cana finally arrived at the train station. Natsu was still recovering from his motion sickness but lucy quickly helped him get off that way he wouldn't get stuck on there like a few times before.

" i hate trains " he moaned trying to get back on his feet " well at least we made it " lucy said gently patting his back while everyone else was a little surprised of how quiet the town was and there was barely anybody there " not many people here " Gajeel said looking around " yeah from what i heard the town of Ronzo is usually is full of tourists " Lily added.

Then a small man walked up to the group he had a brown scruffy beard a torn up cowboy hat, worn brown suspenders with a red shirt along with some brown cowboy boots that had spurs on it and for some reason he had a tumble weed sticking out of his mouth

" howdy " he said tilting his hat and begun to introduce himself " how ya'll doing the names Dusty " " pleasure to meet you my name is Erza Scarlet " the group began to introduce them selves to the seemingly nice man

" my names Natsu and this is Happy " " aye "

" the names Gajeel and this is my cat Lily "

" my names Wendy and this is Carla " " how do you do "

" I'm Cana and Gray your clothes " cana said introducing gray who was as usual standing in his underwear and began to search for his clothes

" and I'm Mirajane Strauss and were a little curious where is everyone " once mira saked that question dusty was silent for a moment before answering her question.

" you see all folks around here scuryed on out all because of what's going on in Sumara " he explained and sounded not to happy to say

" is it because of Teronto? " erza asked and dusty nodded his head " hmmm every thing has gone to hell thanks thanks to that dam monster, but anyways what brings you folks out here in the middle of nowhere? ".

erza stepped " were hear to find our guild mates " dusty raised an eyebrow " what dern for? " he was curious " they broke some of the guilds rules " she stated that's why they were there but the others knew better

" hey hold on a sec ya'll with the Fairy Tail just like those other guys that were here yesterday and they had a little purple feller with them to "  
"

" that's definitely drake and goliath for sure " cana exclaimed with Mira agreeing " do you know where they went? ".

" yep sure do " he said before pointing to a massive mountain in the distance " ya'll see that big mountain right there? "

" yeah " natsu answered " those friends of yers's headed to Sumara and the only way to get through there is taking the mountain path's that are in there ".

natsu pumped his fist " alright lets go ' he was about to walk off but dusty jumped right in front of him " whoa now slow down there fire fly the paths in that mountain are dangerous, if you make a wrong move you never get out plus you got to worry about the intense wind in the higher elevation's, you be dead like road kill " he explained and the group was starting to a little frustrated.

" then how'd do get there then without getting lost? " gray asked while dusty grinned " heh I'm glad you asked, oh wait give me a jip " dusty said turning around clearing his throat and puffed out his chest " **heeeey! boy get yer ass out here before I kill you! **" dusty yelled out leaving the group confused.

Before long a man in his late twenties came out of a house rubbing his eyes and yawned because he probably woke up from a nap. he wore a brown jacket, boots that matched dusty's, brown tattered pants, a black cowboy hat that had a white feather sticking out on the left side while three small bullets strapped on the right side. He also had a red bandanna tied around his neck leaving most of it exposed in the front but what made him more surprising to the group was he was eleven feet tall, his skin was tan, his eyes were a gold color but it was his face it really looked more like a hog then a human with two small tusks sticking out of his cheeks.

" hell you want pappy? " his voice was very deep with country ascent to along with it " come here! " dusty yelled out making the hand gesture and he listened.

" everyone this here's my son Boar "how ya'll doing? and don't bother telling me your names I over heard you folks talking " " you see he and I are the mountain guides of the mountain so people don't get lost and we know where all the shelter's are because its dangerous, witch is why my son will be the guide " a tick mark appeared on boar's head

" why the hell do I have to do it? " " cause I dam said so " boar shrugged his shoulder's " eh what the hell I'm bored anyways' I'll take ya'll in through the mountain jus let me get my things " he said about to walk off but stopped because he noticed both Natsu and Happy were drooling a pool " you two " he said pointing two fingers at the group and then everyone's eyes were on natsu and happy. they were confused at first before pointing at them at them selves

" us? " they both said " yeah don't ya dirt bags go on thinking I'm dinner cause if you try shish kabob me I'll yer asses all the way to** moon! got it!?** " he said yelling out in rage " **aye sir!** " they both said scared for their lives and their ghosts were flying above them.

a few minutes later they were at the mountains entrance witch was pretty much a huge cave mouth. boar was wearing a traveling backpack full of medical supplies, food water, just about everything he needed to survive. turned around to face the group " **listen up!** all of you the mountain is dangerous so ya'll follow me do as I say and nothing will happen, any questions? " lucy raised her hand " yes little lady " " uh what's in their exactly? ".

" eh the usual giant rats, spiders, wolfs just about anything you can find in caves " lucy then became white as a ghost in fear ( were dead )

" alright now follow me " he said as he lit a lantern providing light through the dark and now the groups quest to find drake and goliath continued.

**to be continued **

**After talk**

**Natsu " geez boar just as scary as erza! " **

**Happy " yeah no kidding the only difference is that he has a face to prove it " **

**" haha that's a good one buddy " **

**Boar " you talking about me? " **

**" no we weren't! " **

**Next Time Ancient Story's**

**" you two were about me! " **

**" no we weren't! " **

**So what do you think? I admit it might be a little short and some of you guy's don't like it but hey I felt like that I needed to stick with my gut on this one. if any of you would be so kind to give me a review and tell me how I did negative or positive is all right with me it only adds fuel to my mind.**

**be honest guy's do like Boar or not? because I have high hopes for him **

**well that's it until next time  
G King Out!**


	22. Chapter 22 ancinet storys

**Hey everyone! how's it hanging sorry if I'm late I've been having writing my new one piece story pirates destiny so that's the reason I haven't been updating lately on this story for the past few days now enough talk lets get back ton the story! **

**( I apologize for this chapter being short, and as usual I don't own fairy tail just all my OC's *peace*)**

**Chapter 22 Ancient Story's **

Asuma and Kairo we're leading Drake, Goliath and Grimsly through some old ruins where the people of sumara we're living through the time being.

The only sources of light that lit up the darkness were campfires, lanterns, and torches.

There were people all around them as they walked some were praying and mourning over there dead, some we're cooking while the rest comforted and embraced the mourning children who lost their family's and love ones.

It was a lot to take in seeing all of these all of these poor people suffer and being brought into something with no choice at all. Goliath was clenching his fist in anger and holding it back and drake was now starting to get impatient as each second passed

" where are we going? " kairo looked a him for a moment but quickly turned around

" its better if we show you " kairo said as they started to walk up a massive stair case and eventually leading to a dark tunnel and a pitch black room.

" the hell? "

" vwhat's in here? " grimsly said finishing his masters statement and was ready to fight just in case.

" this " asuma pulled a lever and four massive crystals rose from the floor in a square formation and began to glow brightly lighting up the room. when they all got a good look the room had ancient texts, runes and painting all over the walls.

one painting interested goliath the most, he approached it the painting had a giant gold dragon in the sky glowing bright as the sun and in the bottom was there was another dragon surrounded by darkness. in the middle there were two smaller dragons facing against very unusual looking monsters coming from both sides.

" hey G what are you looking at? " drake said standing next to his brother along with grimsly and saw why, for some reason grimsly bowed kneeled down a for a quick second and prayed.

" ah that's an interesting story there " asuma said now standing by them with kairo in toll

" could you tell us the story? " goliath said now very must interested to know along with his brother and familiar

" very well, long ago the ancients were a part of a relentless war against very powerful monsters led by a very powerful dragon known Dyoas the dragon of despair, he despised all of humanity and wanted to enslave them, but his plans were vanquished when another mighty dragon descended from the heavens themselves with his two sons and group of wizards who were allies with it ".

" with the dragons help the ancients pushed the monsters back and Dyaos was sealed away forever and with their master gone the monster disappeared, however the dragon lost both of his sons in the battle, we were saved but with a price " kairo explained the rest

" wow that kind of tear's me up " goliath said holding back his tears with sheer will alone

" yeah me neither " drake said while looking down.

" you both speak as if you him " asuma said getting both their attentions

" know him Zarthos was the closest thing we had to a loving and caring father " goliath stated

" hmmm that's right teacher too, he taught use and control our magic "

" so your saying that Zarthos the dragon god of war raised both of you? " kairo said utterly amazed.

" uh huh along with our family plus he also schooled us teaching ancient languages, cultures, and a whole bunch of stuff that's kind of really hard to forget " drake explained while laughing a little bit cause it was true

" what happened to him? " asuma asked

" he had to leave " goliath spoke up sounding not to happy to emit it but it got all of their attention " seven years ago on a clear day he told us that he had to leave, naturally we asked why and he said I have to leave for the sakes of both of us and our family, then the next day he disappeared and to this day we always hope that we'll be able to see zarthos again "

both asuma and kairo were utterly speechless cause standing before them were two boys raised by the very same dragon that saved their kingdom long ago and at their darkest moment they had come to help so to them the three of them were there rays of hope

" now vi have a question have vyou figured out vwhere the dragon shard v'is? grimlsy asked getting back to the task at hand

" well that's the problem we haven't exactly found it " kairo said not happy to admit it

" that's gonna be a problem " g said scratching his head but later got smacked in the back by drake " **ow!** what the hell was that for? "

" you idiot its already bad enough as it is "

" well no shit there Sherlock! " goliath then punched him in the shoulder " there now were even "

" pardon me masters vut vi don't vean to ve blunt vut **can we focus!** " grimlsy then bunked both of their heads together.

" alright, alright fine so anyways, you seriously have no idea where it might be? " drake said while rubbing his bump

" we figured it would be somewhere in these ruins but so far there hasn't been any luck " " plus we don't even know what it looks like " asuma added to kairo's explanation

" well a dragon shard is basically looks like uh an egg " goliath said confusing the two men " an egg? " they both had sweat drops.

" yeah its shaped like a small egg and there's always a symbol on it meaning and showing witch dragon shard it is "

" okay we sort of get it now " [yep they lied].

" what are we going to do exactly now? "

" only two things too do, one we find the dragon shard at best and two think over a battle strategy before Teronto arrives " drake said answering his little brothers question.

" are you three seriously gonna take down them all down is that what your saying? asuma asked a little to unsure

" we already answered that question, were stronger then we look "

" especially this guy " goliath pointed to grimlsy who showing off his sharp teethed smile and gave a peace sign.

sweat drops appeared on the two men " uh no offense but can he really fight? "

when kiaro aksed that question a bright glint came from o0ne of grimsly's eye's " none taken vut I assure vhat v'im more then a small butler "

" he's not joking " drake said as they both shook their heads and backing their familiar up " no "

" most appreciated masters " grimlsy said looking up to the brothers

" no problem " they both said giving him a thumbs up. even though the three standing before asuma looked very promising kairo still had a lot of doubts in his mind ( were these two really raised by a dragon go? )

**To be continued **

**by the way after talk I decided to quit doing that **

**also I realize that I'm not updating this story or my other ones its just that I've been having fun working on my new story plus there was work both home and school wise but i'll be sure to update this story with another chapter in maybe at least a week or so **

**if any of you guys are bored check out my one piece story Pirates destiny that way it'll give you guys something to do **

**so unit next time **

**G King out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**how are you all doing its your man the G King and here's another chapter of my FT story and yes, yes I know I'm late with updating this one but that's only cause I've taken a brake on it and have been working a lot on my newest fix pirates destiny ( you guys should check it out just for the heck of it in case your bored ) but yeah let's go on to the next chapter of the story and just as usual I don't own Fairy Tail I just own all of my Oc characters**

**Chapter 23**

**Looking a man through the eye's**

While Drake and Goliath were at Sumara Boar was guiding the group through the mountain so they could catch up to their friends. Until all the sudden the wind started to blow very violently as each second passed and boar knew that if they didn't do something they be blown away

" alright listen up! The wind is starting to get hasty! "

" what'd we do? " Lucy said tightly holding onto happy while Wendy was holding onto Carla that way they wouldn't get blown away by the harsh winds all except for Lily though.

" There's a cave right over to take shelter in so all of you folks follow me and hold onto to each other "

**And then **

Thanks to Boars knowledge around the area he led the fairy tail group to one of the many cave shelters that were made by the previous mountain guides. The inside was rather large and it had a large shack filled with canned food and supply's much to the groups convenience and when they did Gajeel,Lily,Gray, Happy and Carla were fast asleep.

" ah that feels nice " Lucy commented while everyone else was sitting around a camp fire while boar was cooking his dinner which was mostly baked beans, bacon along with a roasted potato. While boar was waiting for his dinner he decided to bring out his harmonica and began to play a very nice tune which kind of surprised the group but decided to be quiet as they listened.

" Wow your really good " Mira said since she was a musician herself and played an instrument of her own " I'll say that is some tallest " Cana added

" we'll shoot thanks for the compliment " he said putting it away and began to stir his dinner and added in a few spices.

" Hey natsu could you add more to the fire? " wendy said while wrapping herself up in a blanket due to it being a little cold and seeing that she really needed it by adding more fire with his breath " hey boar is it always like this up in the mountains? "

" uh huh, it's always like this that's why the past mountain guides found all these caves that are all around the mountain, good thing to the winds here are dangerous "

" will the storm pass by tomorrow morning? " Erza asked while putting another log into the fire

" hmm it'll be gone just like shooting a fish ".

" Hey I got a question how come your face looks like a pig? Ow! " he yelped cause Lucy elbowed him in the side after he asked the question " what was that for? " " cause it's rude to ask something like that especially if he gets offended by it "

" no it's alright I can answer that one you see I was born with so much magic energy at it physically changed my face into what's in front of you right here "

" so technically that makes you a wizard what type of magic do you use? " Cana joined in on the conversation

" **Heavy Gun magic **"

" what's that I heard of Hun magic but that's a first I ever heard of that before "

" well it's basically more advanced and the weapons that I bring forth are really powerful making me one hell of a force to be reckoned with and that's why they call me the **Wild Hog **".

" Well with that type of magic have you ever thought about joining a guild? " Wendy asked in curiosity and when she did boar just smiled " nah I made a promise to my ma before she passed "

" what did you promise? " Lucy asked cause she knew how it felt when her mother passed away " I promised to continue getting stronger and becoming a better man so I can protect everyone while I'm around "

" that's quit the promise, and sorry to hear about your mother " Mira said felling kind of down but she didn't know why maybe because she was worried about Goliath it was unknown to her cause something deep inside of her was having a hard time understanding something.

" Hey can I ask y'all a question? " " shoot " cana replied " how long have you've known those two? " " who drake and goliath? " " yeah them and that little purple feller that was with them, drat what was his name? " " Grimlsy " " yeah that's his name ".

" You see they've only been in he guild for a few weeks and the reason why we're looking for them is because they went on a S class quest without permission " cana answered his question and it was then everyone noticed that she had not touch one drop ever since the trip started.

" huh, from what I can tell is those three had been through a lot of pain in their past " " how do you know? " wendy asked a little bit confused

" cause I can tell just by looking in their eyes, you see while growing up I learned to tell what a man's thinking just by simply looking them directly into the eye, I even told those guys what was waiting for them on top of that mountain and they only replied we know and that was when I saw the look in their eyes, no fear and it looked like they were ready for a war or something like that "

boar explained and that raised many questions among the group.

" They only explained little of their past so we don't really know that much about them " erza explained to boar while she requipped into her pajama's

" well I was also taught this when a person does something like this they either do it for revenge or to protect the people they care about deeply for "

" yeah I believe that " cana exclaimed while mira nodded in agreement.

That night everyone felt uneasy for the times to come and one of many fierce battles that they would have to face in their lives, but even sometimes there was the old saying fate works in a lot of mysterious yet sometimes cruel and good ways that lead to the unexpected.

**To Be continued **

**So how did you all like it? Yeah I know some of you want action but these chapters are meant to help build up the excitement that will come later on so just be patient and you get what you crave. **

**And I do apologize for the late but I've been busy with my one piece story Pirates Destiny you all should check it out hell even the story that me and my partner BloodyDemon666 are working on if your bored but I'm just giving you all some leads**

**and now that's enough **

**so until next time **

**G King out! **

**P.S Song of the week for me money talks by ACDC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Hey! how's it going my loyal loving readers? its your main man the G King bringing you all another great chapter of The Journey of Two Dragons one of the many fics that I doing that have me say if your going to do something then do it with style! but that's enough talk lets get this chapter started**

**Chapter 23 Searching **

The next morning the group got up bright and early with the storm gone and Boar leading the way to both Drake and Goliath. they were easily getting there way around the mountain and luckily for them boar was guiding them through the paths and if they didn't have him they would have most likely ended up lost

" hey how much longer? " Gajeel was starting to get impatient

" relax there's a valley in the mountain around here and that's the quickest way to get to Sumara " " and how long will that take Cana wanted to get their as fast as she could and the same thing with Mira " about half an hour ".

**Half an hour later**

They were now at the valleys entrance with Boar still leading them but he stopped and turned around to face them " look ya'll I don't know how else to say this but "

" boar its alright " Natsu said patting him on the shoulder

" you've lead us this far " " yeah so you can go home now " Erza and Wendy added but before boar could say anything twenty one mysterious figures jumped down from the rocks on the top wearing nothing but black cloaks concealing their appearances with black shorts.

" ambush! " Erza yelled as she requipped into her purgatory armor but as the group got time to react they all disappeared and one of them appeared behind Lucy and held a knife against her throat.

" don't move " the figure spoke and he wasn't joking if they tried anything he would slice her throat but even so natsu was really pissed seeing this sight " Lucy! let go of her you coward! "

" no I don't think so your all going to die " he exclaimed as the rest of his comrades appeared not giving the group enough time to strike back except for boar who secretly brought out his revolver and mumbled two very faint words " **Coyote bullet...**" he then fired one bullet that turned into the entity of a coyote in a instant all the figures got hit in heads and when they died the figures turned into black dust.

everyone was amazed by boars magic and how fast that was while natsu ran over to lucy and hugged in relief that she was okay and erza approached him " thank you for saving our friend and all of our lives "

" happy to be of service but they didn't let me finish what I was about to say " " well go on ahead " boar then took a deep breath

" I'm coming with ya " boar stated firmly.

" you sure about that? once you go there's no turning back from here on out " gray explained to him while he just shook his head " if ya'll going to risk your lives to help out those poor folks then why the hell can't I? " boar exclaimed making everyone a little surprised and just by looking at him and seeing his determination he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

" heh ' natsu then bumped fist with boar " alright then lead the way " natsu said and with that boar began to forward with a grin on his face

**" Yes Sir!** "

* * *

in the shadows some one was looking through the rocks but what was strange that the figure was really small and it was wearing a ragged cloak concealing its identity " hehehe oh this is going to be so much fun heheh I wonder how Durin will react to their being more fairy's around here including three other ones just like him " the figure then sprouted a pair of bat like wings and flew off to the city

* * *

**In Sumara**

" hmmm? "

" what are you thinking now? " drake asked his little brother who was scratching the side of his head to think

" maybe the dragon shard is in plain view and we just don't know or realize it yet, we just need to think outside the box " drake sweat dropped after he said that

" okay that first part makes sense but that last part what? "

" geez don't you ever have any faith in your little in your little brother? " goliath pouted and drake sighed in defeat " sometimes but yeah you do have a point there "

" thank you now question is where do start looking? " he asked and then Grimlsy popped out of nowhere in between the two brothers " vi might have idea where it could be " the two brothers looked at him

" yeah what do you got grimlsy? " drake asked in interest " do you remember vhe room with all those ancient room with ancient texts and paintings? "

" yeah " " that's good start and besides that is good place to start not to mention I fell that there's something in there " drake and grimlsy were confused after golitath said that.

" what do you mean? " drake asked cause he remembered stuff like this happening to him the past but it all happened at radom for some reason to him he felt that the reason was because of his unstable shard that was inside of him " I don't know it feels like I heard something in there its faint though "

" well then lets go " " right " grimlsy agreed with drake as the three of them made their way to the ancient room.

**at the city above **

Art the same time the group arrived had finally arrived at sumara only to find half of the kingdom in utter ruins

" this is awful " wendy said looking around and feeling bad for the people " I don't understand why would anybody want to hurt all of these people? " lucy added her sympathy to wendy's.

" My hunch says that it was that demon who caused all of theses poor folks their misery " boar said in cold tone and was fully alert

" well whatever the reason I definitely see why they broke the rules to come here they knew better so it was in truth a good call "

"'I agree anyone would want to help these people no matter what the reason " Lily supported gajeel's statement.

as they looked for survivors and hopefully drake, goliath and grimsly canaa noticed that there was something on mira's ( I wonder did they know that it was going to be like this? )

" you okay? " " I'm alright, thanks for asking though " " no problem " cana replied but knew mira was lying since she knew her all to well and probably figured out that she was most likely worried about goliath but cana would be denying it herself cause she was worried about drake.

they then spotted two soldiers patrolling the area

" excuse us we'd like to speak with your king " erza called out getting the soldiers attention and when they heard her Kairo came out of no where and approached them with the two other soldiers in tow

" in order to see him and make arrangements you must consult with me and identify your selves first do too the kingdoms state as it is right now " he stated firmly with his arms crossed.

" Very we'll were wizards from Fairy Tail " once she answered the two soldiers looked at one another in confusion

" wait a minuet aren't there already fairy tail here? " " yeah there's three "

" very well of your friends then show us your emblems " kairo asked but it sounded more like a demand.

they all did as they were told and showed them there fairy tail marks showing that they were telling the truth

" how about those other wizards look like? " natsu asked cause he wanted to be sure it was it was his friends

" two guys and uh " " little purple demon , devil thing " the soldiers answered and they began to stare at boar " wait what about your pig friend? "

" stand down he's an old friend " kairo exclaimed grinning and approached boar " dammit Boar LuckHorn long time no see " he exclaimed shaking his hand

" we'll shoot kairo how ya doing? " " oh I'm doing fine though I'm curious why you here? " " just taking some old advice you told me grab life by the horns ". Kairo sweat dropped

" heh yeah I can see that " he the diverted his attention to the group " and don't really bother with your names lets just say I have ears just about everywhere " he said with his eyes glinting with a few members creeped out

" man that's so creepy " " totally creepy " " hey what'd he mean he's got ears everywhere? " lucy added to natsu and happy's saying.

" But no less i am honored to meet you all in person but I'm curious what's your business here? "

" our original intentions was to bring Drake and Goliath Fury including their familiar Grimsly back to the guild and face punishment for breaking the rules " erza explained with kairo nodding cause he was now getting it

" I'm very sorry to say that your plans might have to change "

" what the hell is that supposed to mean? " gajeel took kairo's statement as a threat but he raised his hand in defense and shook his head

" I would suggest that it be best if your friends explain what's happening "

" do you know where they are at least? " mira asked cause she was eager to know where they were.

" There in the ruins underground, I would take you there but I must report to prince Asuma at once that you've just arrived " kairo that turned to the two soldiers

" as for you two take them to the underground ruins at once to find there comrades "

" yes sir! " they both said at once kairo nodded " as for me I must go " after that he teleported away.

" Okay just follow us " one of the soldiers said and with that they began to lead the group to the under ground ruins below

**To Be continued **


	25. Chapter 25

**hey! Hey! Hey! How's it going people it's your main man the G King proudly delivering to all of you awsome fans another chapter for Fairy Tail the Journey of Two Dragons one of many of my crazy stories where I would see myself if I was there and what I would do. Ironically that's my ultimate wish to reborn in that world call me crazy but hell any thing can happen in this life and the life after right? **

**Okay that's enough talk let the story continue on now **

**Chapter 25**

**Unexpected Turns **

Previously on fairy tail the group had finally reached Sumara and only to find it ruins and as they arrived Drake and Goliath began their search for the one of the twelve dragon shards that's buried somewhere underground. But as all of that is going on what they lest expect is that they are being watched from the distance and every shadow.

The two soldiers that Kairo ordered we're taking them into the underground ruins and when they entered they were shocked to see so many people in misery.

While they were walking they overheard a preacher " the all mighty Zarthos has blessed as with his students right at our darkest hour! And soon we'll be free from that foul monsters grasp! "

" geez talk a wack job huh? " gajeel remarked sarcastically " there only like this cause there afraid " one of the soldiers spoke up

" that's right as a matter of fact last night your friends helped out and healed the sick and wounded " " hmmm glad we could use the help "

" really? " Wendy said glad to hear that they helped including the others.

" Yeah they did and one of those people was my little sister if it wasn't for them I would have lost her " the soldier smiled while their was whispering going on around

" not to rush anything but how much longer? " Cana asked anxious to find her friends and to answer her question one of them pointed to a set of stair cases that went up

" just go straight up and that'll lead you to huge ancient roommate probably where your friends will be "

" hey y'all mind if I tag along with you two? I like to know the situation with the wounded " Boar spoke up " I know quite a bit so I better help out " " I'll help out too " wendy chimed in with the soldiers nodding

" alright follow us "

" Wendy we'll catch up so don't push yourself alright? " Carla called out hoping she wouldn't as she and boar went to do what they could.

" Well let's go " " aye sir! " natsu stared with happy backing him up as e rest of the group went up the steps

**and then **

The group had been walking in a dark tunnel for about five minutes now and it had been quite for quite a while now

" geez how long is this thing? " " I know it's like a never ending walk in a pitch black cave " Lily agreed with gajeel and then all the sudden they started to hear voices

" hey you hear that? listen " gray exclaimed and the group did what he said

" **there has to be a sign!** " " **just admit it there's nothing in here!** "

" yep that's them alright " happy exclaimed with a sweat drop.

" for the last time lets just go already! " drake yelled " no way there's a scret in this room I can smell it so go look over your nose! " " that don't even make any absolute sense at all! " while the two brothers were arguing they were both totally unaware that the group was getting closer by each passing second

" wait why don't we try to sense it instead? since we use that to locate one another so why not it should work couldn't it? "

he asked his brother as they he nodded and began to concentrate by both of them controlling their breathing and closing their eyes after a few seconds they both seemed glad

" it worked tell you feel that energy bro? " " oh yeah its in here somewhere now we just have to find it " " question is where is it? "

" where's what? " erza asked startling drake and goliath as they jumped and tunred around only to be surprised that they were there cause it seemed unexpected help had come

' where'd you guys come from? " " more like why are you all doing here? " drake corrected his little brothers statement with erza having a stern look in her eyes " that's rather obvious you two, sorry you three broke the guilds rules by taking a S class quest and we here to bring you back by force if we have to " answering their question.

drake only shook his head in disprovel " sorry but we have to play by his rules for the time being and we never did this for the job " drake awnsered back with a look of no fear cause he had a feeling where this was going to lead to

" what do you mean your not here for the job? " natsu was confused " by him don't you mean Teronto? " happy asked

" yeah " drake replied " we came here to for multiple reasons " but out of all those reasons is **Revenge "**

**To be continued **

**well what you all think of this chapter? I know that its a short chapter but that's only temporary for right now but I already have the next chapter in the works so that'll make up for this being short. but it might be short again maybe so there's a heads up there so your all aware. now if you would all be so kind id like all of you please tell me how I'm doing in other words am I improving my work a bit better? **

**I know it seems a bit much but I just like to know its rather important for me know. and also to my readers I also created a Gurren Lagann story with a little assistance from a friend of mine so you guys can check it if you want to **

**well that's enough for this evening so**

**until next time **

**G King! **

**Out!**


	26. Chapter 26 Uncovering secrets

**Hello! And welcome to another chapter of Fairy Tail the Journey of two Dragons one of my many story's expressing my imagination of what would it be like if I ever lived or existed in those worlds, anyways I'm your host the G King. Now for those of you that are curious to found out just what exactly is going to happen next your about to find out right now! **

**and as usual I keep on forgetting lately but I don't own the anime fairy tail or its characters just only my Oc's that's all**

**chapter 26**

**Uncovering Secrets **

After the brothers explained to the group of what was going on and what was at stake but the only thing they didn't explain was why they came there for revenge they were keeping the group in the dark but since they had bigger problems going on the group decided to ask later

" so what your saying is that only are hostages involved " " but the kingdom is in danger as well? Gajeel fished what Lily was about to say " sadly yes that's the sad truth " drake exclaimed

" just what exactly is this to him some kind of sick game? " Cana asked " just about everything is to him more than you can think ".

" that's just so cruel " Lucy " why'd he do this? "

" cause if you want someone to do your dirty then you have to take something precious to from you, so there only more suffering " goliath explained in his own version.

" so why did they do it again? " Natsu asked cause he didn't pay attention at all do to him sleeping " idiot, the whole reason they did it was because they want the dragon shard that is buried somewhere in these ruins according to Teronto " Drake scolded natsu and re explained. " by any chance isn't it one of the twelve shards that you told us about? " wendy asked in curiosity

" yes it is " g awnsered " but why do they want it? " Cana chimmed in " even after all this time we still have no idea " " yeah for the last seven years we'd been raiding their secret bases all across the kingdom where ever we traveled so far its just another big mystery added to the pile " goliath added to his brothers anwser before taking a step to the side checking out the paintings " even with all that done they sure know how to keep their secrets hidden ".

" if its just one shard then why all the trouble? " Erza asked in curiosity " because its to important to lose, if we lost a single one then it wont just be magnolia that'll be in danger but the rest of the kingdom is at stake, we have to stop teronto here and now soon before any more lives are lost "

" are they really that much of a danger? " lucy chimed in now " it is that's why we need to stay not just for the shard but for all the people as well ". " so that's why your in this room cause you figured that it would be in here? " gray said trying to put it all together " nope not really " goliath anwsered and began to explain

" you see the best way to find a dragon shard is only if you have one " " i don't get it " natsu chimmed in " our dragon shards are connected to our souls so if another one is near by we can sense it, its kind of like how magnets are attracted to each other " " huh that actually makes sense " lily exclaimed.

" right now we need to find out where the strongest signal is coming " goliath exclaimed before heading over to the wall and began to examine them " problem is were having a hard time trying to pinpoint its location "

" look we need to know... " drake then looked at the group " are you all with us? we have no right to ask but can you help us try to save this kingdom? we all might not make it back, however if we can do this right then we'll all make it home "

the group looked at each other before nodding their heads " were in " " aye sir " happy exclaimed backing up his partner " very well but when were done don't think you won't face punishment even if you are eagles grand sons " suddenly a loud sound was heard everyone turned around and saw goliath facing the wall that had large crater with his fist right where it cracked with his head down.

he then turned around and looked at erza with eyes full of anger and hate and began to approach her and drake knew why this was happening " and what the hell do you know about grandpa? **nothing! **"

then images started to appear randomly showing death, misery and lost of good friends and lost loved ones " you don't know how he risked his own life to save our's and even after that he died in the end " then an image appeared showing an old man that died with a smile on his face. " even if he was the gaurdian of fairy tail to you, he was more then that to us we loved him just as much as we did with Zarthos and our mother ".

the group was a bit taken especially erza who felt guilty as they watched goliath pace back to the wall where he was before he banged his head upon the same crater making it only larger and his head began to seep out very little blood and just leaving it against the wall. drake then approached the group with erza hanging her head down in shame

" i..i'm sorry " " its alright erza not your fault didn't know, but you all need to something we never had an easy life at all i take it seriously but my little brother takes a few events more serious then anything cause its scared him life " he then sighed " he's been having a hard time trying to move on, i mean were all trying to move on from something " drake was right everyone in the guild had their fair share of lost since all members lost some one or something if you ever lost anybody you know their pain but if you hadn't you have no idea at all.

when drake was done with his explanation mira approached goliath and embraced him from behind " I'm sorry " " no i am i should not have done that " " goliath its okay people need to let out there emotions eventually ". " well i honestly try not to " " that's not a good trait to have " he then turned around and looked mira directly into the eyes " look mira when were done with this i promise to tell you the truth and what happened but just not right now ".

" i understand if you don't want to talk about it, but when your ready just remember i'll be there for you " " no you don't have to " " i don't mind " she said smiling " why? " " cause I'm your friend " goliath was just speechless cause only his grandfather, mother and zarthos showed him that kindness and then he gave mira a hug that she returned back " thank you " she heard him whisper before they heard drake clear his throat.

the two of them looked to the group especially goliath who was eyeing his older brother " i just ruined that moment didn't i? " " yes you did and drake " " yeah? " he said grining " your full of shit you know that? " " oh i know ".

as the group began to discuss their next move happy noticed something was glowing on one of the walls nearby. when he got a closer look it appeared to be a dragons heart glowing and when he was right in front of it he saw that it was blinking repeatedly and pretty soon the other exceeds noticed it as well  
" happy what are you looking at? " she asked as she and Pantherlily saw what he was looking at

" the question is what is it? " lily asked. then while they weren't looking grimlsy snuck up behind them " vell done vou three have found it "

" whoa where'd you come from!? " happy shouted cause the little demon scared the crap out of him " masters over here! " the group went over to where they were and drake and goliath both knew what that meant.

" what is that? " gajeel asked as they approached and goliath took a closer examination but only the fury brothers and their familiar knew exactly what it was. still checking it out goliath looked at drake " yeah this is the real deal ". " what are you to talking about? " cana spoke up for the group since they had no idea what they were talking about at all

" for those who are confused this here is called a rune of history, basically its like a time capsule and there more then one there all scattered threw the kingdom they date back to around the time of our ancestors " drake explained.

" how old is your family? " wendy asked " well believe it or not our family blood line is over five thousand years old " everyone else's jobs jaws pratcically dropped cause that was freaking ancient.

" well this isn't the first one we found we found over four in the past, but the reason why is because these things are all scattered across Fiore " goliath explained " how do you open it? " cana asked.

" I do know how to open it " g emitted " all you need to do is just say the will of fury's oath ". after that goliath cleared his throat and began to say the oath. " **where one goes we all go to protect those who hold dear and where there is life there's still hope. those who have the will to never give continue onward anything is possible **".

after saying that the rune began to rotate and so did the entire wall around it with hundreds of symbols glowing on each slot. they then stopped rotating and it began to split into two massive doors that opened leaving everyone a question asking them selves what was inside? and what layed in stores for them.

**To be continued **

**okay everyone I know it might have sucked but its actually how I wrote it way before joining fanfiction so I can become prepared with a story all I needed to do was simply type it all down that's how I do my chapters so please understand why some of them aren't very long or pretty short. but please tell me how I did is the story improving is my writing improving let me know I don't care negative or positive its all fine with me. **

**well that's enough for today so **

**until next time..**

**G King!**

**Out!**


End file.
